Give it a Second Chance
by Comeback Queen
Summary: Emily Bolton's been through a lot over the past month. One of those events was breaking up with her boyfriend, Chad. Now that the drama has died down, they finally get back together. However, Taylor's out to destroy their relationship. How will they do?
1. The Catfight

It's the long awaited sequel! This story is full of **_fluffly_**! So let's not keep you waiting any longer! (FLUFFLY IS QUITE AWESOME! -Jordan)

**I hope this story gets as much good reviews as my last one did. If you haven't read it, it's "I'm Okay, Really". You should really check it out! **

**I'm sure Jordan's added one of her remarks. That's Jordan, don't mind her. She's the girl that posts the chapters up for me. She's crazy. (That's what they tell me! -Jordan)**

**Anyway, onward with chapter one!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Emily Bolton sat on her bed. She was thinking about everything that had happened almost two months ago. She had come home from boarding school to escape a horrible murder, stopped sleeping and eating because of a terrible disorder (PTSD), gotten together and broken up with a wonderful boyfriend for something she never proved true, been kidnapped and almost killed by a murderer, and seen her brother excel in basketball and singing.

"Hey, Em? It's time for your doctors appointment," Troy Bolton, her brother, called into her room.

"Coming," she called back. Emily scooted off the bed and picked up her crutches. She had sprained her knee from her collision with Michael Bryans. He was the one that committed the murder at the boarding school and had almost killed her. After her encounter with him, she'd had a relapse of her PTSD, but through counseling and more pills everyday, she'd returned back to normal.

Emily hopped down the stairs and hobbled out to the car. Troy started the engine and drove to the doctors.

* * *

"Finally, I'm rid of those stupid things," Emily sighed as she got into the car. She was finally crutch- free.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just not get into anymore shoot outs with murderers shall we?" Troy teased his sister.

"You're supposed to be supportive!"

"I am. I saved your life didn't I?"

"Um, no. The police did," Emily corrected him.

Troy stopped the car at the pizza parlor. "Just get out of the car," he said. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and put them in his pocket. He held the door open for his sister and made his way to the familiar booth in the corner, with Emily trailing behind.

"Hey Troy, Emster," Chad nodded to each.

"Ah, crutch-free I see?" Zeke looked up from the menu.

"Yes, finally. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to join my friends," Emily walked to the booth next to theirs. Her friends Sadie, Natalie, Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi sat there. Oh yeah, Taylor McKessie was there, but Emily didn't consider her one of her friends.

Taylor and Emily never were very good friends. They just never hit it off. They weren't completely bitter towards each other since Taylor was Chad's girlfriend and Emily was one of Chad's best friends. But, every once in a while you would catch one glaring at the other or throwing a snide remark.

"Finally! Our crippled Emily has left us for good!" Sadie joked as Emily slid into the booth next to Natalie.

"Who knew having crutches made you so vulnerable for jokes?" Emily directed towards Gabriella as she stole a sip of Nat's drink.

"Why sure, Em, you can have a sip," she said sarcastically. The group laughed as Emily smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," Emily continued to smile in her direction, "How's the spring musical coming along?"

Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabriella exchanged glances before responding in unison, "Not good."

"Oh really? Why not?" Sadie questioned.

"Neither Gabriella nor I have the voice to fit the leading part. We can't find anyone that does," Sharpay shrugged.

"Ooh, I bet Ems could!" Natalie piped up sliding her glass further from Emily's yearning stare.

"Oh, no. I couldn't…" Emily started to object.

"Why not, Ems? It wouldn't hurt to at least try out," Gabriella pleaded.

"Yeah, being a Bolton I'm sure if you wanted it enough you could have it," Taylor said with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Well, McKessie, you would know all about getting what you want, wouldn't you?" Emily retorted.

"No, I wouldn't. I not a spoiled brat," Taylor retaliated.

"Um, you know what? We really should be practicing for our next decathlon. It's coming up in a few weeks," Gabriella stood up and grabbed Taylor's arm.

Taylor and Emily were still glaring at each other as Gabriella sppke.

* * *

"So, Em's doing better I suppose?" Jason said biting into another slice of pizza.

"Yeah, you can really tell she's back to normal," Troy replied.

"Thank God for that," Chad piped up.

"You and Emily seem really close," Ryan added to Chad. Troy, Jason and Zeke all exchanged nervous glances. Chad and Emily had dated a few months ago, but Emily broke up with him for some reason. The guys knew he didn't like to talk about it, but Ryan was new to the group.

"Um, yeah. You could say that," Chad didn't look up from his plate. Ryan got a confused look on his face and the others remained silent.

"Wh-," Ryan started.

"I just don't really want to talk about it, ok?" Chad interrupted.

"THEN TELL HER NOT TO CALL ME A SPOILED BRAT!" Emily's voice floated over to the guys' booth.

"Oh no," Troy groaned and got up from the table. All the guys followed. They arrived at the girls' booth to see Emily being held back by Natalie and Taylor being held back by Gabriella.

The girls were glaring at each other and their friends separated into two groups, trying to calm the other one down.

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN, SHARPAY! SHE WANTS TO INSULT ME THEN FINE. LET HER DO IT TO MY FACE!" Taylor screeched.

"We can arrange that," Emily said trying to walk closer to Taylor. Natalie and Sadie both held her back. Emily continued to struggle and Taylor did the same.

"Please, you're too much of a coward!" Taylor spat in Emily's direction.

"Oh God," Troy covered his eyes. Calling Emily, or any Bolton for that matter, a coward was never a good idea.

Emily's anger rose inside her and she sprung away from her friends grip. She stalked over to Taylor, who had also broke from her friend's grip, and slapped her.

Taylor's rage controlled her and she reached and smacked Emily's face. Chad ran over and stood between the two.

"Chad, move," Emily said, rage filling her voice.

"Oh, look, Bolton, we actually agree on something," Taylor shot another glare at her.

"You know what?…" she tried to make her way around Chad, but Troy held her back. Chad took hold of Taylor and tried to calm her down.

"Tay, calm down," he whispered to her.

Troy, on the other hand, was scolding his sister. "Emily, how stupid can you get?" he gently touched the red mark on her cheek. She winced at his touch.

"Ok, I think it's time to go home," Zeke announced to the group. They all shuffled in their opposite ways to go home. Sadie and Natalie telling Emily they'd call later, Gabriella giving Emily a friendly smile and touch on the arm and Troy a kiss on the cheek, Kelsi and Sharpay each giving her a smile, Jason giving her a stern look and Zeke giving a disappointed shake of the head as they exited.

Only Troy, Chad, Emily and Taylor stayed behind. The two girls separated and Troy and Chad each giving them lectures.

Finally, Emily saw Taylor give Chad a kiss and give her one last glare before leaving the parlor. Chad walked over to Emily and Troy.

"I don't know what you see in her," Emily shook her head.

"Emily, please, just leave it alone," Chad turned to Troy, "Ready to go?"

"Ready to go? What does he mean?" Emily also turned to Troy.

"He's kind of, um, spending the night," Troy explained to Emily. He winced to prepare for the smack Emily was about to place on him. Surprisingly, Emily smiled to herself a bit and walked to the car.

* * *

"Emster?" Chad called softly in her doorway.

"What?" she answered. Her voice was cold and loud compared to his soft tone.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About what? Your precious 'Tay'?"

"Why do you hate her so much, Em?"

"Who said I hated her? I don't hate her! Did I ever say I hated her?" Emily jumped up from her desk and threw up her hands.

"No, but you certainly _act _like you hate her," he replied sternly.

Emily tossed her Biology 2 book onto her desk. A piece of paper fell out, but she was oblivious to this.

"Emily! Time for your medicine!" Jack Bolton called up the stairs.

"COMING!" Emily looked at Chad again. She sighed and shook her head as she past him down to the kitchen.

Chad sighed and looked around Emily's room. Something caught his eye on the floor. The piece of paper that fell out of Emily's biology book. He figured it was just some Biology notes, so he picked it up for her.

But, when he picked it up something jumped out at him.

_So, remind me. Why won't you talk to Chad?_

_-- Sadie_

He was shocked. But, his shock increased even more when he read what Emily replied.

**There's nothing to talk about. He cheated on me. End of story.**

_But we don't know for sure if he did cheat. He could have just been, well, I don't know. _

**Exactly! What other explanation would he have been talking to Taylor McKessie?**

_Homework?_

**Nice try, Sadie **

_He just looks so miserable! _

**Then why did I see him talking to Taylor again in the lunch room yesterday?**

_...Homework?_

So that's why Emily broke up with him. She thought he was cheating on her with Taylor. Which is probably why Emily hates Taylor.

"Oh God," Chad whispered to himself, "I've got to fix this."

* * *

**(DUN DUN DUN!!! Anyways, Allyn FORGOT to write an author's note, so here I am. There's not much to say, considering I'm posting 6 chapters tonight. -Jordan)**


	2. Songs & Confessions

**Hello there! Back for chapter two! **

**I hurt my hand so it's hard to type. (What? You did? Jeez, Allyn, I'd like to be informed once in a while. -Jordan)**

**But anyway, onward with the story!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"What's that?" Emily asked when she returned to her room.

"Um, nothing," Chad stuffed the note into his pocket. He didn't want to confront her until he knew everything about it. He quickly went back to Troy's room to ask him about it.

"Troy, do you know why Emily broke up with me?" Chad asked Troy.

"Dude, I told you like a bizillion times, I don't know!"

"Well," he said holding up the note, "Now I know."

Troy snatched the note from his head and read the note. Troy looked just as shocked as Chad had been.

"Wow," was all he could manage to say.

"I know! Dude, we could have stayed together," Chad plopped on Troy's bed and covered his face with his hands.

"Dude, you could be with her now. Em totally still likes you," Troy went back to what he was doing before.

"Yeah, right."

"Why do you think she doesn't get along with Taylor? She can't stand her because you are dating Taylor instead of her!" Troy continued to write on the piece of paper in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Chad tried to change the subject.

"Nothing," Troy replied and hurriedly put away the notebook paper in the desk drawer, "Wanna go shoot some hoops before it gets dark?"

"Sure," Chad picked up the basketball that was in Troy's room and walked downstairs.

* * *

"Oh God. I'm so tired," Chad collapsed onto the ground in the Bolton's backyard. It was getting dark, so they decided to stop the game. This activity had helped Chad get Emily and Taylor off his mind for a while, but now that he was sitting still again, he started to think about them again. The note stuck out in his mind. For the past two months he had longed to know why Emily had suddenly ended things. He thought back to that day.

"_Chad." She turned around and plastered a fake smile upon her face._

"_Didn't you see me coming down the hall?" _

"_Guess not! You know what Troy says. I'm blind as a bat!" She was talking really fast and was giggling nervously. _

"_Emily, what's wrong with you? You've been avoiding me around school and on the phone. Please tell me what's up." He took a step closer._

_She rubbed her forehead. _

"_Emily, come on. You can tell me. I'm your boyfriend!" _

_Emily continued to rub her forehead. She was racking her brains for the words, but her searches came up blank. _

"_Em," Chad started. _

"_Chad, we need to talk." _

"_Em, don't you do this." Chad started to suspect what she was going to say._

"_I don't think it's working out." Emily lowered her face and her eyes threatened tears._

_Chad stood there. The words she said, they just didn't comprehend. It was almost as if he had been slapped, for no apparent reason. And that's how he felt, like he had been slapped. _

"_Emily--"_

"_I should go." Emily whispered so he wouldn't hear her voice crack. She walked around him, leaving the hallway. Leaving Chad in silence._

"Earth to Chadinater," her voice called out.

'Her voice is so beautiful,' he thought. He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away. He was with Taylor now. He couldn't be falling for Emily again.

"I brought you guys some water. You look tired," Emily handed him a bottle of water.

She was always considerate that way. Chad loved that about her. She was considerate, kind, patient and friendly. She had a smile that could warm you up on the coldest winter nights. Her voice was able to soothe him no matter how he felt and her touch could calm him in an instant.

But, he had to forget all that, right?

Sure, Taylor was great to him. But, her touch wasn't calming and her voice wasn't soothing. Taylor made his heart race instead of slow down. The touch of Emily's lips was soft and inviting, while Taylor's was excited but hurried.

She was always rushing off to some meeting or study group. They never got much time alone like he had with Emily.

'Stop comparing them, Chad,' he thought. He found himself constantly doing just that – comparing them.

"Something wrong, Chad?" she asked him.

"No, just tired," he answered. He took the bottle of water she was still holding out for him.

"Well, I have some homework to finish. See you guys in the morning," she walked back into the house.

"Dude, you were totally thinking about her," Troy said sitting beside him.

"No, I wasn't," Chad took a long drink from his water.

"Whatever," Troy did the same.

* * *

Chad woke up the next morning still tired. He had tried to sleep, but found himself still thinking about Emily. He tried to remember he was with Taylor now, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Emily.

He stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen table. Mr. Bolton and Emily were already seated while Troy was still sleeping upstairs.

"Good morning," Emily smiled at him as he took a seat.

"Morning," he grumbled, "I thought you weren't a morning person."

"I'm not, but I found the wonderful world of caffeine!" she exclaimed and took a sip from a coffee mug she had in her hands.

Chad rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "How did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Fine," she stated, "How about you?"

"Apparently not well," Troy's voice floated down the stairs as he entered the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Emily look confused but still had her eyes on Chad.

"He kept tossing and turning all night."

"Oh really?" she didn't take her eye off Chad still. She was asking him the question, but Troy seemed to be answering it for him.

Chad looked down. "Just thinking," he answered.

"About what?" Emily asked.

'Does it matter?' Chad asked himself but then answered, "Just things."

'Me?' Emily thought. She scolded herself. 'We're over.'

Troy studied the two interacting. It was different than usual. They had just been friends, but now, they were acting more intimate. He smiled to himself and started to eat his toast.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily whipped her head over to look at Troy.

"Nothing," he continued to smile. Maybe the couple was finally going to realize they still had it for each other.

* * *

On Monday, Emily walked into school with a smile on her face. She opened her locker and caught Chad's eye down the hall. They smiled at each other for a while, before being interrupted by Natalie.

"You're so not over him," Natalie broke their contact.

"Good morning to you, too, Nat," Emily said with a fake smile on her face.

"Well, you're not!" she leaned against the locker next to Emily's.

"I am, too, over him," she unloaded books from her messenger bag.

"Sure you are."

"Goodbye now," Emily closed her locker and walked down the hallway.

"Hey, Emster," Chad greeted her as she passed his locker.

"Hey, Cha—"

"Morning, babe," Taylor walked up to Chad and gave him a peck on the lips. Taylor smiled sweetly at Chad, but once he looked away, shot a glare at Emily.

Emily glared back and walked off without saying anymore. Sadie joined her as she walked down the hallway.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I can't stand her! What does he see in her?!" she angrily ranted.

"Ooh, Taylor again?"

"Yes, Taylor. It's always _Taylor_. She gets under my skin!" Emily waved her arms angrily.

Sadie started to smile. "You're jealous," she said.

"What? Why would I be jealous?" Emily squinted her eyes at Sadie.

"Because, she's dating Chad and you still like Chad."

"I DO NOT STILL LIKE CHAD!" Emily separated from Sadie and wandered into the music room.

Kelsi was playing softly on the piano and Gabriella was singing along.

"No, it still doesn't fit," Gabriella stopped.

"What doesn't fit?" Emily said setting her stuff on the floor next to the piano.

"The music and Gabriella's voice. Sharpay came in this morning and tried, too," Kelsi answered.

"Hmm," Gabriella thought aloud, "Em, why don't you try?"

"Oh, no," Emily objected, "I couldn't. I don't know the song."

"Well, here. Sing something you know," Kelsi suggested.

"I know! Sing Part Of Your World!" Gabriella offered. It was Emily's favorite song from her favorite story: The Little Mermaid.

Emily gave Gabriella an exasperated look, but took a deep breath and plunged into the song she knew by heart.

_"Look at this stuff _

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has…everything_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty, I've got whos-its and whats-its galore_

_You want thing-a-ma-bobs? I got twenty_

_But who cares? No big deal. I want more_

_I wanna be, where the people are_

_I wanna see wanna see 'em dancing_

_Walking around on those, what'd ya call 'em? Oh feet_

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' _

_Strollin' along down a…what's that word again? street_

_Up where they walk, Up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wandering free, wish I could be part of that world_

_What would I give, if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land, they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughters. _

_Bright young women, sick of swimmin'. Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it…what's the word? Burn_

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore up above_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world"_

Kelsi and Gabriella stood dumbstruck as she finished the song.

Emily stood there with an uneasy look on her face.

"Em," Gabriella blinked, "That was…amazing."

"Thanks," Emily felt shy suddenly.

"You have to try out for the musical. I think your voice would fit _perfectly_," Kelsi said.

"Oh, no. I couldn't…" Emily shook her head no. Just then, the warning bell rang and the girls quickly picked up their things and rushed out the door.

* * *

The bell sounded ending first period. Emily gathered her things and walked up to the roof. She sat on the familiar bench and soaked in the welcoming silence.

Emily found herself arguing with herself inside her head. Something she did often.

'I am over Chad!'

'So why are you so jealous of Taylor?'

'I'm NOT jealous of Taylor! Why would I be jealous of such a prissy know-it-all?'

'Because it's her giving Chad that peck on the lips instead of you…'

'Don't even start with that!'

'Come on. Admit it! You never stopped liking Chad.'

'That's besides the point.'

'IT IS THE POINT!'

Emily rubbed her forehead. She couldn't believe that she was fighting with herself, yet again.

"Something wrong, Em?" Her brother's voice called out from behind her.

"Hey, Troy."

"I heard you put on quite a show in the music room this morning," he sat beside her.

"I just sang a song. No big deal," Emily looked at him.

"No big deal huh? Well, Gabbi was still in shock when she walked into Darbus's class."

Emily didn't respond. Troy gave her a concerned look. Last time they had been up here together, Emily had told him about Michael's plans to kill her.

"What's bothering you, sis?" he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm so not over Chad."

**

* * *

Uh-oh. Emily has finally admitted that she still likes Chad! Yay!**

**Well, I don't have much to say here. Please review! **

**Jordan shall add something stupid, I mean, _interesting_. (MY REMARKS ARE INTERESTING!! Anyways, the part where Emily's arguing with herself ('That's besides the point.'...'IT IS THE POINT!'), that was totally based off of Allyn's and my conversations. We argue about a different Chadly...AND I ALWAYS WIN!! -Jordan)**

**Chapter Three coming up!**


	3. Meeting the New Student

**Hello there! **

**Time for chapter three! So here we go! (Up up and awayyyyyyyyyy! -Jordan)

* * *

**

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Troy said. Well that's what he wanted to say, but he knew his sister didn't need mocking at the moment.

Instead, he just hugged her tighter. "I know, Em. I know."

"It's not fair. What does he see in Taylor McKessie? What makes her better than me?" her voice threatened to crack.

"I don't think she is," Troy held her closer.

"Then why did he cheat on me with her?" this was the first time Emily had mentioned it to Troy.

"He didn't."

* * *

"Hey Sadie, can I talk to you?" Chad slid into a chair next to her in the library. 

"Sure," Sadie looked a bit confused.

"I want you to explain this note," he brought out the note he had found in Emily's room.

"H-how did you get this?"

"I found it. Now tell me," he looked her in the eye, "Did she think I was cheating on her with Taylor?"

"Y-yeah. We saw you guys talking in the classroom and then outside. We just assumed—"

"Well you assumed wrong," Chad's voice was filled with anger.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"You should be. I lost Emily because of you and your stupid assumptions."

"Well it didn't really help when you asked Taylor out at the after party!" Sadie stood up from her seat.

"I DIDN'T HAVE ANY HOPE GETTING EMILY BACK!" Chad stood up from his seat as well.

"You shouldn't go around getting within inches of other girls," Sadie retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. She picked up her stack of books and left the library.

Chad let out a muffled scream of frustration.

"Danforth! Keep it down!" Mrs. Falstaff sounded from behind him.

"WHAT?!" Chad couldn't believe it. He gave up and sat down at the table and pounded his head against it.

"I don't think that's good for your brain, Danforth," a giggling voice floated up to him.

"Go away, Evans," he left his head on the table.

"Oh please. Like I would actually leave because you told me to," Sharpay rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him.

"I mean it, Shar."

"What's got your basketball shorts in a wad?"

"Nothing," his muffled voice called out from his crossed arms.

Sharpay eyed the note on the table. She recognized the handwriting.

"Why do you have this?" she snatched it up. Emily had told her about this. It was definitely private.

"I found it," Chad looked up, "Now give it back."

"NO! I know who this _actually_ belongs to," Sharpay folded it up and put it in her sequin purse.

"I didn't cheat on her you know," Chad said after a moment of silence.

"Oh, I know that. But it's not me you should be telling," with that, Sharpay got up and walked out of the library.

It took Chad a moment for him to realize, then it clicked.

* * *

Emily suffered through history, but found herself day-dreaming about Chad most of the time. Finally, the bell rang for lunch, and Emily high-tailed it out of the classroom. 

"Whoa there," she collided with someone in the hallway sending both his and her books flying.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," she dropped to the floor to pick up her books.

"No, I should have been paying attention."

Their hands touched as they reached for the last book on the floor. Emily looked into the eyes of her new speed bump. 'Oh wow,' she thought, 'He's gorgeous.'

His sandy brown mop of hair was windswept and hung in his eyes. His eyes were bright green and his smile was perfectly straight. Emily felt her cheeks get warm and she snatched her hand back from the last book. She quickly stood up and straightened her things.

"Hi, I'm Alex," he held out his hand for her to shake it.

"Emily," she shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm new here. Just transferred from Santa Fe."

"Oh, wow. Why'd you come here?" Emily asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"Basketball. I hear it's excellent down here."

"Well you've come to the right school," she laughed, "We just won state championships."

"Yeah, I know," his voice was full of excitement, "It must have been an awesome game."

"Oh it was! The team's really good this year."

"Yeah, I hear that Troy Bolton is the best!" he shifted his book bag.

"Well," she laughed, "My brother's pretty good."

Alex stopped, "Troy Bolton is _your _brother?"

"Yep. Ready to go to lunch now?" she laughed.

"Sure," he smiled and joined her.

* * *

"Hey, Troy," Chad leaned into the table, "Who's that guy sitting next to Emster?" 

"Um, I don't know," Troy said looking over there.

"Ooh, he's cute!" Gabriella looked in the same direction.

Troy whipped his head around, "Don't. Say. That."

"Why not? Oh, are you scared Ems going to start liking him?"

Troy didn't respond, so Gabriella continued, "I think you're too late." Gabriella pointed towards Emily's table and Troy looked. Emily was laughing and smiling.

"Oh no," Troy put his head in his hands.

"Oh, you poor baby," Gabriella rubbed his back.

"It's not funny, Gabi!" he looked up.

"What's so wrong? She found a cute guy. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it's my sister!" he moved closer to her with every word.

Gabriella looked him in the eyes, "So? I didn't see you spazzing out when she dated Chad!"

Chad and Taylor's eyes got wide. Chad quickly looked down and Taylor glared at Gabriella as if to say 'How dare you bring that up!'

"I knew Chad! I don't know this guy," Troy turned and studied the male sitting with his sister. He was awfully close to her and Emily was smiling way too much. Troy decided to go break it up.

* * *

Emily was having a good time with Alex. He was cute and charming. When he laughed, his eyes lit up. 

"Hey there, sis," Troy came and sat between Alex and Emily.

"Troy," Emily said through clenched teeth and a fake smile, "Don't you have friends of your own to eat lunch with?"

"Yeah, but you can never spend too much time with your sister," he said in a sing-song voice. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tight.

"Troy, you're touching me."

"Brotherly love," Troy smiled and turned to Alex, "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton and you are…?"

"Alex. Alex Lockwood," he shook Troy's hand, "I've just transferred here from Santa Fe for basketball."

"Ah, a basketball player," he turned to Emily and raised his eyebrows then turned his attention back to Alex, "Well, we just won the state championships you know,"

"Oh, yes! I heard you led the team to victory," his eyes brightened.

"Well, it wasn't just me. It was the whole team."

"So modest," Alex said. Troy rolled his eyes and turned back to Emily.

"Can ya go now?" Emily jerked her head.

Troy sighed, "Fine."

Troy got up and left leaving the two alone again. Sadie was being tutored by Natalie in French and Kelsi had gone with Jason into the music room.

"Hey, Lockwood, want to play some two on two?" Troy yelled at them.

"Sure!" Alex got up and ran to Troy, but not before giving Emily a 'See ya later'.

Emily cupped her face with her hands and let out a big sigh. Gabriella came to join her at the table.

"He just did that so you wouldn't be sitting with him anymore," she said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't worry. He's just being an overprotective brother."

* * *

"Dad! Troy! I'm home!" Emily called as she entered the front door. 

"Dad's in his study," Troy said from the couch, "Did you have fun on your _date_?"

"Yes I did," she said in a matter-of-fact voice as she sat next to him.

"Did he _kiss_ you?" he grinned.

"_Maybe_," she grinned back.

Troy got a shocked look on his face. "W-what? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY NO!"

"Teehee," she kept on grinning.

"Oh, that's it!" Troy jumped up and put his hands in the tickling position.

Emily jumped up and ran around the couch with Troy chasing her. It was no use though, because Troy was a basketball player and ran faster than her. He tackled her and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. STOP!" Emily laughed as his fingers dug into her ribs.

"Say please," he slowed down his words.

"PLEASE STOP!" she squirmed.

"Fine," Troy stopped. He helped her up. "I don't like him, Em."

"Who?" she asked.

"Evan!"

"Why not?" she poured herself some soda.

"I just don't like him, Em," he shrugged.

"Why not? Because he's not Chad?" Emily's voice filled with anger.

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it! Look, I thought I wasn't over Chad, but he doesn't feel the same. So I might as well move on, shouldn't I?" Emily stormed up the stairs.

Troy sat at the counter and sighed. "Girls," he said to himself and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Ok, I am at a loss for words. And most of you probably hate me for making Emily like another guy.** **Never assume something's going to happen when I write the story. I tend to go the opposite direction of your assumptions. Teehee :-) (Or do you?? Hmm, let us ponder that thought. -Jordan)**

**By the way, the date she went on was with Alex for the people who didn't get that! ****Review!**

**Please and thank you!! (More emphasis on the "Please and thank you" -Jordan)**


	4. Jealousy

**Hello again! **

**Time for chapter four! Hope you like the story so far. In this chapter, I'm experimenting with changing point-of-views. If it's too confusing, let me know.**

**Remember, constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Onward with chapter four!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Emily sat on her bed talking to Alex on the phone. They talked every night, spent every lunch and free period together, and went on dates regularly after school. She was enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

Chad sat on his bed trying to call Emily. Her line was busy, as usual. She and Alex talked every night, spent every lunch and free period together, and went on dates regularly after school. He was hating every minute of it. 

Chad didn't like to believe that he was jealous. But he couldn't deny it anymore: He was jealous.

* * *

"So, Em, I was wondering…" Alex's voice sounded nervous. 

"You were wondering? Well that's quite interesting," she laughed.

"We've been spending a lot of time together and um, I was wondering you want to be my girlfriend?"

Emily's heart lifted and her face lit up, "Of course!" she smiled.

"Oh thank God," Alex exhaled deeply, "I was scared you would say no!"

The two laughed before Alex started talking again.

"Hey, my mom's telling me to get off the phone. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, of course."

The two hung up and Emily felt so happy. Her heart was twittering. Her phone rang again and she quickly picked up.

"Alex?"

* * *

"No, it's Chad," he answered. He could almost sense the disappointment she felt. 

"Oh."

"Glad you're so excited to talk to me," he tried to hide his own disappointment that she wasn't excited to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, Chadinater. I just got off the phone with Alex and…"

"You were hoping it would be him," Chad finished.

"Yeah, he just asked me to be his girlfriend so…"

"Wait, he what?" Chad couldn't believe it.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend…" Emily repeated. 'Why would he care?' she thought.

"Please don't tell me you said _yes_," he said.

"Well…I didn't."

"Oh thank God," Chad was relieved.

"I said 'Of course'!"

"EMILY!"

"What?!" she said. She grinned to herself.

* * *

"None of the guys like him," Chad tried to convince her once again. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," Emily's annoyed voice sounded from the other line.

"You can't date him, Emster!" Chad gave her an exasperated scream.

"AND WHY NOT?!" Emily screamed back. Only hers was more of a shriek.

"BECAUSE! HE'S JUST…"

"JUST WHAT?" Emily was breathing heavily now.

"Nothing," Chad hung up the phone.

* * *

Emily heard the line click dead. Her chest rose and fell quickly. She hated fighting with Chad, but over something like Alex. Well, it was a completely different story. 

"Hey, sis," Troy stood in her doorway.

"Go away," she drew her knees up to her chest.

"No thanks. I want to check on you though," Troy sat on the bed next to her.

"Don't give me a lecture about dating Alex."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Now if you don't mind, I want to get some sleep now."

"Em, you can't date him!"

"AND WHY NOT?!" angry tears burned her eyes. Everyone was turning on her.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep now," Troy's face softened. He kissed her forehead and left her room, turning off the light on the way out.

Emily collapsed on her bed and tossed and turned to get to sleep.

* * *

Chad collapsed on his bed. He tossed and turned with the idea of breaking up with Taylor to ask Emily out. But now, that wouldn't do him any good. 

The next morning, Chad woke up and walked to school. As usual.

As he walked to his locker, he saw Alex standing by Emily's locker. He glared at the back of Alex's head. He was jealous.

Jealous he got to spend all the time with her. Jealous that he felt her touch. Jealous that he was experiencing the feather-soft touch of her lips. Jealous that he heard the melody of her laugh. Jealous that he was with her.

"Chad, what are you glaring at?" Taylor looked at him confused.

"Oh, nothing," he shook his head.

She tried to give him a kiss, but Chad turned into an emotionless hug.

"What's wrong with you?"

Chad didn't reply, but continued to unload his text books.

"It's her isn't it? Emily?" Taylor raised her eyebrow.

"It's nothing," he said shaking his head.

"You're not over her, Chad. Just say it."

"Taylor…" he sighed.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Taylor screeched and stormed down the hall.

Chad sighed and sunk back into his locker. He beat his head a few times before he saw Emily and Alex holding hands down the hallway.

He quickly changed his position to look like he was leaning casually against the lockers.

"Hey, Chad!" she called out.

"Oh, hey, Emster. Didn't see you there," he lied.

"Well, I better get going," she continued to walk down the hall with Alex, who had a basketball tucked under his other arm.

As soon as she was out of view, he gave up his position and went back to banging his head on the lockers.

"I told you that's not good for your brain, Danforth."

"And I told you to go away, Evans," he turned around and unloaded more books into his locker.

"Chad, you need to tell her," Sharpay's voice became gentle.

"She's dating Alex now. It wouldn't do any good," Chad slammed the locker door shut.

"So, you're going to give up just like that? That's not the Chad Danforth I know," she began to walk down the hallway with him.

"Emily makes me a different Chad Danforth," he stopped and turned to her, "But now, she's a different Emily Bolton because of that stupid Alex Lockwood."

"He's using her, ya know," Sharpay called to him as he continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Chad walked into the music room with his eyes covered. "Is everything PG in here?" 

"Very funny, Chad," Jason's voice called out.

"I didn't interrupt a hot, steamy, make-out session did I?" he peeked through his fingers.

Kelsi's face turned crimson and Jason started laughing.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"What do you want, Danforth?" Jason asked.

"It's about Emily and Alex."

"Oh dear," Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"You mean him using her?" Jason continued.

Kelsi back-handed in his stomach.

"What?! He is!" Jason looked wide-eyed at her.

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it like that!" Kelsi retorted.

"SHUT UP," Chad waited until they were silent to continue, "How does everyone seem to know about this except me?"

"And Emily!" Jason piped up.

"Because no one talks about Emily to your face," Kelsi informed him.

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because you react like that," Jason stood up to the sound of the warning bell and the three scattered to their classes.

* * *

Troy and Chad walked down the hall together to the gym for free period workout. The two heard voices and stopped before they turned around the corner where the voices were coming from. 

"Yeah, it's working out really good," Alex's voice sounded.

"Man, who knew that dating a Bolton would be so boosting for your social angle?" another voice said.

"I know! Just think about when basketball try-outs come up! I'll definitely make the team!"

"And all because you're dating that stupid Bolton girl," the other voice laughed.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is, she thinks I actually _like_ her," Alex laughed. The two walked in the other direction and Troy turned to look at Chad.

Chad looked pissed and Troy looked shocked.

"I'm going to kill him," Chad started to walk towards Alex's retreating back.

Troy stopped him, "No, dude. We need to let Emily see for herself."

The two then met up with the basketball team, where they began to plot how to let Emily know.

* * *

**(I can't believe you copied my PG/PG-13 idea. Even if it was for the sake of Jelsi, you're still such a little cheater. ;-) -Jordan)**

**I bet fifty dollars that most of you are sitting there going "WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO?!?!" ****Well, wouldn't you like to know? Tee-hee. **

**You know me, I LOVE cliffhangers. **

**Review, p****lease and Thank you! **


	5. Becoming Friends Again

**(ALLYN, REMEMBER THESE AUTHORS' NOTES!! -Jordan)

* * *

**

"Where's Alex?" Sadie sat next to her in the library during free period.

"Oh, he went to go play some basketball with Troy, Chad and Zeke," Emily looked up from her book.

"Well, um, why don't we go watch?" Sadie asked.

"I know what a basketball game looks like, Sadie," she laughed.

"So? Come on. You can go support Alex. See him all hot and sweaty," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok, EW."

Sadie sighed and walked back behind the bookshelf.

"She won't budge," Sadie told Natalie.

"Well, gee I wonder why," Natalie said sarcastically.

"What? I couldn't think of anything!"

"Here. Watch and learn," Natalie walked over to Emily.

"Hello, Natalie," Emily said.

"Hey, wanna come with me to the gym? I stole the key to the refreshment stand again," Natalie said.

"Ooh, I'm right behind you!" Emily gathered her things and followed her to the gym.

"_Told ya_," Natalie said to Sadie as they passed each other.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Nice shot, Lockwood," Zeke said as the basketball hit the gym floor. 

"Oh, you guys I have to go practice with Gabriella," Troy picked up the ball and threw it at Chad.

"Fine, Bolton, just make sure you sing well!" Chad called out as Troy ran out of the gym.

"Sing?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Troy's in the musical," Zeke said.

"Oh," Alex said.

Troy quietly stood outside the gym door. The girls walked up to him and he made idle chatter with them until they got to the good part of the conversation.

"So, why are you _really_ dating Emily?" Zeke questioned.

"What do you mean?" Alex replied.

"Oh, come on man. You can tell us," Chad elbowed him playfully.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," Alex whipped around to look at Chad.

"Sure ya do. I mean dating a Bolton," Zeke scoffed, "That could really boost your chances to get on the team."

"Really? I n-never thought about that," Alex looked down, dribbling the basketball.

"Come on. You _had_ to think about it some time," Chad said.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'll admit it. I'm dating her so I can get on the basketball team, okay?"

Chad and Zeke smiled. Alex had cracked.

* * *

Emily stood shocked in the doorway to the gym. She didn't know whether to be mad or sad. 

"Em," Alex said seeing her in the doorway.

"How dare you," Emily walked into the gym, "How dare you take advantage of me like that? I thought you liked me. But, I was wrong. So you know what? Try out for the team next year. I'm going to tell my father all about you."

"Emily, wait!" he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me, slime ball," she stalked into the hallway.

"Listen to me!" Alex ran after her.

"I think I'm done listening," she kept walking.

Alex lost his temper and slammed her against the lockers. "No, I don't think you are."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Emily shrieked.

* * *

Emily's friends gathered into a group in the center of the gym. 

"Do you think it was a bit harsh?" Sadie asked.

"Don't you think it was a bit harsh what he did to her?" Chad replied.

"He's right. Alex shouldn't have used her like that," Zeke added.

"He seemed angry," Natalie commented.

"Shh," Troy held his finger for them to be quiet. They heard shrieking in the background.

"Emily," Chad said and the guys ran out to the hallway.

* * *

Alex held up his hand to strike Emily again. 

"I don't think you wanna do that, Lockwood," Troy's voice beckoned from behind him.

Alex turned around to see Troy standing with his arms crossed and Chad and Zeke behind him.

Alex's eyes widened and he ran the other way down the hallway. Jason appeared in front of him and grabbed him.

"Not so fast, Lockwood," Jason said.

"Get off of me," Alex spat.

"Word of advice: Don't mess with a Bolton," Troy angrily said through clenched teeth. Troy punched him in the face.

* * *

As soon as Troy showed up, Emily collapsed to the ground. Images of Michael and their encounter flashed through her mind. She held her head and began to sob. 

"_What do you have up your sleeve, Bolton?" Michael cocked his eyebrow._

"_This," Troy ran at him. Michael easily jumped out of the way. _

"_Ha. Nice try, Bolto-" Michael was cut off by Emily kicking him in – let's just say it was a 'bad spot'. _

_Michael dropped to the floor. The gun flew out of his hands. The gun went off, but didn't seem to hit anyone. Troy grabbed the gun and Emily ran into Jason's arms. _

"_We've got you now, Michael," Troy said menacingly while pointing the gun at Emily's attacker. _

"_That's what you think!" Michael pulled out a second gun and pointed it straight at Emily. _

"_Oh my God." Emily whispered. _

"Emster, you okay?" Chad dropped to her side.

Everything blurred as tears spilled from her eyes. She gently shook her head.

She felt the familiar warmth of Chad's arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

Chad picked her up and carried her into the gym. He gently placed her on the bleachers and she curled into a ball.

* * *

"You think they'll get back together?" Sadie whispered to Natalie outside the gym. 

"Not right now. It'll take Emily at least a few hours to get over Alex's betrayal, then Chad has to get up the courage to tell Emily that he didn't cheat on her, then a few days for Emily to let that sink in and not to mention the time for Taylor and Chad to break up," Natalie didn't take her eyes off of Emily and Chad.

* * *

"You okay?" Chad wiped away her tears. 

"Yeah," she sniffed, "I'm fine. Just brought back some bad memories, ya know?"

Chad let her lean against his chest. She inhaled his scent. She missed it.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"Not believing you. You tried to tell me about Alex, a lot of people did, but I wouldn't listen," she buried her head further into his chest.

"It's not your fault. You were listening to your heart and I know what that feels like," Chad looked down.

* * *

"I don't know, Nat, they look pretty close to me," Sadie whispered. 

"Shh, we're going to get caught if you don't keep your mouth shut," Natalie snapped.

"_You_ just told _me_ to be quiet? Oh, the irony," she said dramatically.

"Zip it!"

* * *

Emily looked into Chad's eyes. It made her feel weak.

* * *

She looked into his eyes. It made him feel weak. 

It was the closest they'd been in a long while. Too long in Chad's opinion. He loved having the warmth of her touch once more. He just wished she hadn't been crying. And he really wished it wasn't because of a scum bag like Alex.

Of course, on the up-side. They were over.

Now if only Taylor would end it.

* * *

Emily's face moved closer to Chad's. They both closed their eyes, preparing for the upcoming embrace. Their lips were inches apart. 

"OK ALEX IS GONE!" Troy yelled into the gym.

Emily's face dropped and Chad sighed.

"Oops, did I interrupt something?" Troy said.

"No. Nothing important," Emily stood up and walked over to him.

"You okay?" Troy hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she covered her cheek with her hair.

"Thank God," he tucked her hair behind her ear, "Em, what's that?"

She moved her hair back over the huge bruise on her cheek, "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Did he do that?" Troy scowled.

"Yes," she said quietly and Troy sprung to attack Alex again. "Troy please don't. I can't handle another fight."

"Fine," Troy said, "but if he ever comes near you again…"

"You can kill him," Emily smiled a bit.

* * *

Alex transferred to West High two days later.

* * *

"Chad, we need to talk," Taylor looked at him at lunch. 

"Okay…shoot."

"You still like Emily. Don't you?"

Chad stared at the food in front of him.

"See? Every time I ask you that question you don't answer," Taylor held out her hand across the table, "Just tell me."

Chad didn't take her hand. Ever since the day in the gym with Emily, he found himself constantly thinking about her. He just didn't have the courage to break it off with Taylor.

"I'm really confused right now, Tay," he shook his head.

She sighed in disbelief and leaned back in her chair. "You know what, Chad? Be with her."

"What?!"

"It's over. I'm tired of trying to share your heart with her. So she can have it," Taylor stood up and walked to the cafeteria door. "Tell Bolton she won!" she called out before exiting.

"What did I win?" Emily slid into the seat next to him.

"Um, Taylor just broke up with me," Chad stared at the cafeteria door in disbelief. It was simply too good to be true.

"Oh, Chad. I'm so sorry," Emily put her hand on his shoulder. Her voice was filled with sympathy. "Looks like neither of us are having any luck in the relationship department," Emily laughed slightly.

Chad laughed with her. "Guess not," he smiled.

His smile made her feel weak.

'He's single now,' her thoughts filled her head.

'He doesn't like me!'

'Psh, whatever!'

"Shut up!" she whispered.

"Um, Em. I wasn't saying anything," Chad looked at her confused.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed nervously. 'Way to go, Em!'

* * *

Chad and Emily became way better friends once Taylor stopped interfering.

He came over every other night and hung out with her. Troy was usually at Gabriella's, so Emily enjoyed the company.

That night, Emily and Chad had gone to dinner at the pizza parlor and she had drug him back to her house to watch a movie.

"Emster, not _The Little Mermaid again_," Chad groaned.

"Please?" Emily pleaded.

"Just don't sing in my ear like you did last time. My ears are still ringing!" Chad picked at his ears jokingly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," she said popping the DVD into the player.

"I'm just kidding. You actually sing great,"

"Yeah, I know," she smirked.

"I'm serious! You should try out for the musical!" he said.

"I'm not trying out. That's Troy's thing," she said plucking the remote from the cushion.

Chad opened his mouth to object, but Emily stopped him.

"Shush! The movie's starting!"

Chad rolled his eyes and watched the movie for the thousandth time.

**_DO NOT BOLD/ITALICIZE/UNDERLINE THIS JORDAN! PUT A DANGED LINE!(Nah, I don't feel like it. -Jordan)_**

**_

* * *

_**Emily fell asleep in Chad's arms during the movie. Chad fell asleep shortly afterwards. 

Troy came home to the quiet house and woke Chad gently.

"Dude, I love you like a brother, but you GOT to get out of my house," Troy laughed quietly.

"Sorry," he rubbed his eyes, "Emily and I were watching _The Little Mermaid_ and she fell asleep."

"Well, it's late. Would you please take Emily up to her room, so I can go to sleep?"

"Fine," Chad rolled his eyes. He gently picked up Emily and carried her up to her room.

He laid her down on her bed and covered her up. He kissed her on the forehead and looked up. Troy was standing in the doorway.

"You love her don't you?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," Chad said, "I do."

* * *

**(Again, REMEMBER THE AUTHORS' NOTES! Anyways, wasn't that a cute little fluffly ending?!?! I thought it was. -Jordan)**


	6. Second Chance

**(Allyn, how many times do I have to tell you? -Jordan)

* * *

**

"Having fun, Danforth?" Emily smirked as she walked into the gym during free period.

"Oh yes. Tons," he said dribbling the basketball.

"Good. I'd hate for you to have no fun at all," she said sarcastically. She joined her friends who were sitting in the stands.

"My God, you two need to just get it over with and get together!" Natalie said.

"Excuse me?" Emily had always been amazed at how…_subtle_ Natalie was.

"You two FLIRT constantly. JUST DATE ALREADY! It's stressing me out," Natalie rubbed her forehead.

Emily just blinked at her.

"What Natalie is _trying_ to say, is that you and Chad are extremely close lately," Sadie glared at Nat.

"No I'm not! I'M SAYING THAT EMILY AND CHAD NEED TO DATE!" Nat screamed.

"Nat, shush!" Emily looked to see if the guys heard.

"Ugh. That's it! I'm off to visit the French Club. At least _they_ understand me," Natalie walked off in a huff, shrieking French.

"What's up with her?" Emily asked.

"PMS," Sadie nodded.

"Ah," Emily raised her eyebrows.

* * *

Chad and Emily were in the Boltons' living room, yet again. 

"Emily, we need to talk."

"Ok, well your not breaking up with me, since we're not dating. So that's good," Emily laughed.

"I found this. In your room," Chad held up Emily's note. He had to fight Sharpay pretty hard to get it back.

"You what?! Why are you going through my things?!" Emily snatched the note and jumped off the couch.

"I wasn't," he objected, "It fell on the ground. I thought they were Biology notes, so I picked it up and…well it wasn't Biology notes."

"Yes, I realize this!" Emily shrieked.

"Em, wait. Just hear me out. Please?" he pleaded.

Emily sighed, "You have five minutes. Starting…now."

"I never cheated on you. I was only talking to Taylor to break up Gabriella and Troy, but it didn't work as you know. After you broke up with me, I knew Taylor liked me. I thought maybe dating her would make you jealous," he ran his words all together.

"Ooh, you're good. Four minutes and nineteen seconds," she looked up from her watch.

"Emily didn't you listen to me?"

"Of course I did. But I mean, what am I supposed to say?" Emily looked in his eyes.

"Say we can have another chance. Say we can be together again. I miss you, Em. I miss _us_."

Emily looked at him.

"I miss holding you and talking with you. Being your friend isn't the same as being _with_ you. I want a second chance, Em. Please. Please give it a second chance," he pleaded.

"Chad…" Emily shook her head.

"Don't say no. Don't say we can't. We can, Em. I know we can. I'll make it work," he took her hand.

"It's just…I can't…" Emily struggled to find the words.

"Emily, I love you," he looked into her eyes.

"Chad. I just need some time to process all this. I mean, you can't tell me all this after all this time and expect me to just pretend nothing's ever happened," Emily looked back. She felt herself feel flushed.

"Yeah. I understand. Take your time," he said. He walked out the door with his head hung low.

* * *

Emily jumped on her bed. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Finally, Emily fell into a deep sleep. 

The next morning at school, Emily was quiet. Everyone noticed. Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi tried to get her to sing, but she refused. Sadie and Natalie tried to get her to have a nice chit-chat, but she 'didn't have anything to talk about'. Troy and Zeke tried to get her to come watch them play one on one, but she had 'homework'. Jason tried to discuss CSI: New York with her, but she ignored him.

Chad ignored the whole group all together. He stayed in the gym during free period and lunch. He stayed silent during classes, which for Chad was definitely a sign something was wrong.

Emily sat on the roof during free period and only picked at her food during lunch. She gave up and went to the auditorium, where auditions for the spring musical were going on.

Most of them were horrible. Emily sat with her fingers in her ears most of the time.

"Emily, sing this!" Sadie hissed at her.

"Sadie, I'm not auditioning! And where on Earth did you come from?"

"Her mother's womb, now get up there and audition, Bolton," Natalie popped up beside her.

"NATALIE! Don't do that," Emily jumped.

"Go," Nat said.

"I'm not auditioning," she folded her arms stubbornly.

"Oh yes, you are," Natalie stood her up and pushed her on-stage.

"So nice to see you, Ms. Bolton," Mrs. Darbus peered at her over her glasses.

Kelsi pressed 'play' on the stereo and familiar music came out. Emily smiled to herself as she thought of the song.

She hit her cue perfectly.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got alot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss girl. _

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you too _

_There's one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word, not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) _

_Shalalalala _

_My oh my _

_Looks like the boy's too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_Ain't that sad it's such a shame _

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) _

_Nows your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she wont say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl) _

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_Ain't that sad it's such a shame _

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_Don't be scared _

_You better be prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) (oh, ohnoo..) (kiss the girl, kiss the girl) _

_Lalalala, Lalalala _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Lalalala, Lalalala _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_My oh myyyyy _

_Looks like the boy's too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_Ain't that sad it's such a shame _

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl _

_Lalalala, Lalalala (Go on and kiss the girl) _

_Go on and kiss that girl! _

_Lalalala, Lalalala (Go on and kiss the girl) _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Kiss the girl (Kiss the girl) _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Emily finished the song and received a standing ovation. She smiled big and made her way off the stage glowing.

"Told ya," Natalie told Emily as she exited the auditorium. She was glowing as she reached the exit.

"I heard you sing," Chad faced her in the hallway.

"Really? What did you think about it?" she cocked her eyebrow.

"I think I should take your advice," Chad took Emily in his arms.

"I must say that I agree," Emily smiled.

The two kissed in the hallway for who knows how long.

Their friends crowded in the entrance of the auditorium.

"They're so cute!" Gabriella squealed.

"I know, right?" Sharpay gushed.

"I'm just glad those two are back together. Maybe things will get back to normal," Jason rolled his eyes.

* * *

They broke apart from their kiss and smiled at each other happily. 

"I love you, Em," he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Chad," she returned the look, "Come on. I have somewhere to show you."

Emily took his hand and led him up the stairs to the roof. They sat on the bench together.

"I've waited for this for so long, you know? Now, I'm scared it's too good to be true," Emily leaned her back against his chest.

"It's happening, Em. But don't worry, I've been waiting for this too," he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I miss being with you. Just like you said. I miss looking into your eyes and kissing you. I missed _us_," Emily relaxed in his arms. His touch did that, relaxed her in an instant.

"I love you so much. I don't want to lose you again," Chad whispered in her ear.

"You won't, Chad," she whispered, "You won't."

* * *

**For some odd reason, I'm leaving the end note up to Jordan. I just have one thing to say, the song was Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale.****Now, Jordan's comments. Lord, something MUST be wrong with me…(No comment. -Jordan)**

**(I HEART THIS CHAPTER! IT'S SO FLUFFLY! And with a song put in, it's even better!**

**And there is so much irony with Natalie. She's a reincarnation of me, kinda. And yes, I have PMS too. Allyn didn't even know when she wrote that part. ****She is psychic. -Jordan)**


	7. The Horrors of High School

**Ok you guys, there was a lot of confusion about the whole Evan/Alex thing. Well see, when I originally wrote the story his name was Evan. Then Jordan said it would be too confusing if his name was Evan, so we changed it to Alex. Jordan, however, did not take my advice on using the 'Find and Replace' feature that Word offers. Therefore, she missed a whole bunch of parts. But now, I have shown her the places and she has corrected them. Sorry for the confusion! (Shut it, Allyn! I'm slowly losing my vision, okay?! Sniff sniff. -Jordan)**

**Ok. Done with that. **

**Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

**

Emily and Chad were a happy couple for the next couple of days. The school was buzzing with their 'love story'. But, their happiness could only last for so long…

It was the next Monday when the love birds strode into a school of hushed whispers and awkward stares in their direction.

"What is their problem?" Emily whispered.

Chad just shrugged and they continued down the hallway.

It wasn't until lunch that the explanation came out.

**_

* * *

(DO NOT SKIP THIS PUT A LINE!)(I dunno...-Jordan)

* * *

_**

Chad and Emily were sitting at the lunch table with Sadie, Natalie, Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella, Jason, Zeke and Ryan. (Yes, the table was quite crowded.)

"HEY DANFORTH!" someone yelled.

Chad whipped his head around to see one of the lacrosse players yelling at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING WITH THE LITTLE BOLTON SLUT?" his voice echoed through the cafeteria.

"Ok, A) What are you talking about? B) _Don't_ call her that," Chad replied.

Emily was confused, along with everyone else at the table – except Natalie and Sadie, that is. Emily shot them both a look, but they just looked down quickly.

"OH YOU DIDN'T HEAR? EMILY'S BEEN SLEEPING AROUND!"

Emily's jaw dropped. Along with everyone else's – except Natalie and Sadie, that is.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chad stood up.

"DUDE, BOLTON'S PREGNANT. WITH LOCKWOOD'S BABY!" his voice boomed even more. The whole cafeteria was silent.

Murmurs of agreement ran through the cafeteria. The whole school had heard it.

Emily caught some of the remarks that were flying in her direction.

"Yeah, Bolton, screw yourself instead of someone else!"

"A Bolton got knocked-up. Guess she couldn't stand her brother being in the spotlight!"

"What will your father say, huh? No more singing? Gah, your such a spoiled brat!"

Emily put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening.

Gabriella stood up quickly, "Come on, Em. Let's go," she whispered. Gabriella steered her out of the cafeteria. The last thing Emily saw was the guys standing up in a circle around the lacrosse player.

* * *

Emily collapsed in the gym in a crying fit. The whole school had turned against her! All the girls gathered around her – except for Natalie and Sadie, that is. 

She was showered with hugs and whispers of encouragement.

"Don't worry, Em. We know it was just a vicious rumor," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, only fake people believe those stupid rumors!" Gabriella hugged her.

"I wonder who started it," Sharpay thought aloud.

They all looked up at her. None of them had thought about that.

"I mean, the only person who started rumors was me. But, I totally didn't do this I swear!" Sharpay paced the gym floor.

"I know, Shar. But who did?" Emily responded in a congested voice.

They sat in silence for a moment racking their brains to figure out who would do this. Their silence was short-lived, though.

They all jumped at the sound of the gym doors bursting open. The guys stood in the doorway. Each had angry looks on their faces, but Chad and Troy had – by far – the angriest-looking faces.

Troy had the lacrosse player by the arm. He slung him into the gym. Right in front of Emily.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Sharpay sneered.

"_He's_ going to tell us who started the rumor," Chad turned to the guy, "Aren't you?"

"Y-yeah. Sure," he stammered.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Kelsi raised her eyebrows.

Emily couldn't do anything but scowl at him.

"Look, I didn't start it. I swear," he looked at the two guys then back at Emily.

"Then _who_ did you hear it from?" Zeke chimed in.

The guy remained silent. Troy grabbed him by the arm tighter.

"He said _who did you hear if from_?" Troy spat.

"I-I can't t-tell you," the lacrosse player stammered once more.

"Oh really? I think we can get you to tell," Chad walked closer to him, intimidating him.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I heard it from that McKessie girl!" he admitted.

The group was in shock. Troy let go of the guy and he ran out of the gym.

"I should have known," Emily whispered. She got up and ran out of the gym up to the roof.

**_(JORDAN PUT A DANGED LINE HERE!)(Not when you yell like that, missy! -Jordan)

* * *

_**

Chad ran after her. He ran the steps two at a time and caught up with her as soon as she hit the landing.

"Emily," he said softly.

She walked to the railing and looked out. "She hates me, Chad. She really hates me," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks," Chad wrapped his arms around her, "Because I don't hate you. I don't think I could _ever_ hate you."

"The whole school thinks I'm pregnant. With Alex Lockwood's baby!" she turned around.

"Then they're stupid! Em, don't worry about them. Your true friends were the ones sitting in that gym with you today. They were the ones that got angry when he humiliated you like that in the cafeteria. They were the ones…"

Chad was broken off by Emily kissing him. "You were ranting," she explained, "It's the only way I know to shut you up."

He smiled at her, but she only returned it with a half-hearted smile. She turned back around.

Chad wrapped his arms around her shoulders and put his chin on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Everyone's here for you," he whispered.

"Everyone – except Natalie and Sadie, that is," she replied. A tear softly fell down her cheek.

* * *

"Hey, Ems!" Sadie slid into the desk next to her. 

Emily flipped another page in her book. Apparently, oblivious to Sadie's greeting.

"About the thing in the cafeteria, I can't believe he did that to you. That was so wrong!"

"Oh, so _now _you're going to be there for me? Wow, you have delayed reactions," Emily replied coolly.

"Emily," she started.

"You believed the rumors, didn't you?" Emily looked her in the eye.

"I didn't…"

"Didn't you?!"

"Emily, I didn't know who to believe," she looked hurt.

"Gee, maybe your best friend. But, oh yeah, that's just crazy isn't it?" Emily stood up and moved to another desk before the tardy bell rang.

* * *

Finally, the day had ended. Emily walked to her locker wearily. The day had been long and stressful after lunch. Everyone made stupid remarks to her while she walked down the hallway, she felt their stares boring into her back during class and not to mention the lovely lecture her father gave her. 

She opened her locker door and saw something fall out. Emily looked at her feet. Sitting there, was a home pregnancy test.

There was a note taped to the inside of her locker door.

_Here Bolton,_

_Thought I'd save you the trip._

The note became blurred by Emily's tears. She crumpled up the note into a tight ball and threw it into the nearest trash can.

"Ooh, looks like you can sing and play basketball. You are a true Bolton," Chad's cheerful voice rang behind her.

She turned around with tears welled in her eyes. Chad's smile fell.

"Em, what's wrong?" he came close to her.

"I can't take it anymore. I hate it here. These people are stupid. They don't know when to stop. I mean what do they have against…"

She was stopped by Chad kissing her gently on the lips. "You were ranting," he smiled, "It's the only way I know how to make you shut up."

"Gee, where have I heard that before?" she smiled. Being near him made her feel happier.

"I don't know!" Chad said in mock surprise. The two laughed and walked out of the school together.

* * *

"Well, Taylor, seems like your plan didn't work. They've only become closer since you started that rumor," a decathlon member said. 

"Shut up! You don't think I realize that?" Taylor snapped back.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Something a bit more evasive," Taylor smirked.

* * *

Chad was practicing his free throws in the gym during free period. He knew Emily needed some alone time. The school had backed off of her some, but there were still those people who just wouldn't let it go. Including Taylor. 

"Oh Chad!" a voice called out. He turned around to see Taylor's smiling face walking towards him.

"What do you want?" Chad sneered.

"You," she smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Get off of me," he slapped her hand away.

"Ooh, feisty," she smirked.

"GO AWAY, TAYLOR!"

"Do you have to be like that?" she ran her finger down his chest and put on a fake pout.

"Yes," he hissed.

The next thing Chad knew, Taylor's lips collided with his. He tried to force her off, but she just pulled him closer.

Once he finally broke free of her grip, he saw Emily standing in the gym doorway. She had stopped in her tracks with a look of horror on her face. Only, it wasn't just horror. It was mixed with hurt and rage.

"Emily," Taylor said in mock surprise, "Why goodness, this is embarrassing."

"Shut up you whore," Emily spat, "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU? I know you're jealous of me, but you can back off MY boyfriend. I wouldn't think you'd be happy with just one guy anyway. But you proved me wrong, McKessie. You should be oh so proud.

"And I tell you what, I _won't_ make your life a living hell _if_ you tell everyone that stupid rumor was just a rumor."

Taylor blinked at her, while Chad was laughing slightly.

"Oh and while you're at it, McKessie, you should really start a diet. You're looking a bit plump. I guess that's what sex does to you now-a-days."

Chad let out another burst of laughter as Taylor left in a huff.

"Thank God," Chad said as Taylor slammed the gym doors shut, "I thought you were going to believe I was actually kissing her."

"Who said I didn't?" Emily looked at him.

"Because," he laughed nervously, "Why would I be kissing Taylor?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Emily's voice was filled with anger.

"Em, come on! I wasn't kissing her!"

"Well, gee. It certainly looked like your lips were meeting to me," Emily crossed her arms.

"She kissed me. I tried to push her off!"

"Oh really? Because I only saw you groping to get closer to her."

"WHAT?!? Emily, please! You have to believe me!" Chad pleaded.

"I give up," she threw her hands in the air, "Maybe we just weren't meant to be."

"Emily you can't say that," he pleaded more.

"Look, you obviously want to be with Taylor."

"No, I don't! I want to be with you," he looked into her eyes.

"I'm done, Chad."

"Done with what?!"

"Us," she walked calmly out the door.

Chad stared at her walking out the door. He wanted to go after her, but his feet seemed glued to the floor.

Him and Emily were over; again.

* * *

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my two friends Ashley and Kelsey. (What am I, leftover turkey? -Jordan)**

**Ashley inspired me to come up with the whole Taylor spreading the rumor thing.**

**Kelsey inspired the cafeteria scene.**

**Thanks guys:-)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And again, sorry for the confusion with Evan/Alex thing. (My bad. -Jordan)**

**Review! Please and thank you!**


	8. Alex Returns

**Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! Glad you all like it! **

**Last night, I got this idea for another story, but I don't know if I'll start it while I'm doing this one, or wait for this one to end, or just not do it. So I'll try to write up a summary and see if you guys like it. **

**Until then, enjoy Chapter Eight! **

**It has bro/sis action. (Suh-WEET! Haha. -Jordan)

* * *

**

"Emily, talk to me, please!" Troy paced back and forth in front of her sitting on her bed. Her head was in her hands, but her face looked like any that had been crying for an hour straight.

"Troy, I'm fine. Just go away," her muffled voice came from her hands.

"You are NOT fine, Em!"

"Troy just please go," she sounded as if she was about to start crying again.

Troy's face softened. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Em, I'm your brother. You can talk to me," he whispered.

Emily remained silent.

"Ok, I'll just go," Troy got up and walked to the door.

"It's Chad," Emily's voice floated to his ears.

"I thought he seemed upset," Troy took his original seat.

"I walked into the gym and…he was kissing _Taylor_!" she sniffed.

Troy put his arm back around her shoulder and squeezed her tight.

"I'm sorry, Em. It must have hurt to have seen Taylor do that to you," he said quietly.

"Taylor?! It wasn't all Taylor! It takes four lips to kiss and _two _of those were Chad's!" she stood up and looked angrily at him.

"Oh my God. Emily do you honestly think Chad would cheat on you with Taylor of all people?"

"HA! So you admit that he would cheat on me?!"

"EMILY THIS IS UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!"

"NOTHING'S RIDICULOUS ABOUT CHAD CHEATING ON ME!"

"HE DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Em," he sighed and his voice became softer, "He's miserable without you. You should see the looks he gives you when you're not looking. He loves you, Em."

Emily looked down and plopped on her bed next to her brother.

"But the Taylor thing…"

"Don't you think if he was cheating on you with Taylor he would have asked her out? Besides, why would he kiss Taylor? Think about it, Em. She started a rumor that you were PREGNANT! Don't you think she would do something like this to break you two up?"

Emily thought on this for a moment. Now that Troy had put it that way, it made sense. She felt foolish for jumping to conclusions.

"When did you get so darn insightful?" she grinned.

"When did you get so darn…not insightful?"

Emily laughed and gave her brother a hug. She continued to lean into his chest.

"Troy," she whispered, "How am I supposed to fix this?"

"Talk to him. He'll take you back in a heartbeat, Em. He loves you," Troy pulled her back and looked her in the eyes.

"I've got to see him. Right now," she said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

Troy nodded and let go of his sister; hoping her heart would be broken.

**_(OMG JORDAN…OMG I'M SERIOUS! BIG PROBLEM HERE! THERE'S NO LINE!)(Yeah, yeah. -Jordan)_**

* * *

Emily raced down the stairs. She made a sharp turn and nearly skidded into the front door. She opened it to leave…and there was something she didn't expect.

Chad's figure stood there with his arm up. He was about to knock on the door when Emily had opened it. They stood there looking in each other's eyes for a moment.

Chad finally broke the silence, "Em, I know I hurt you, but I think I at least deserve a chance to explain my side of the story…"

Emily held up a hand for him to stop. "You don't have to explain," Emily started.

"Yes, I do. I can't lose you, Em. That happened once and I won't let it happen again," Chad interrupted her.

"Chad, Troy put things into perspective. I was stupid to jump to conclusions."

"No. No. No. The only stupid person is Taylor…"

"Ugh, let's not talk about her," Emily exhaled sharply.

"I agree," Chad grinned. After a moment of silence, he started again, "E-Emily, can I, um, kiss you?"

Emily blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

And she returned it with just as much passion.

* * *

"Does this mean we're back together?" Chad said walking next to her down the sidewalk.

Troy had come down the stairs and shooed them out of the house. Emily led him to the sidewalk to take a walk. Chad looked at her and he caught his breath. The full moon overhead lit her face up and made her eyes sparkle.

Emily laughed and her smile glittered in the moonlight.

"Of course it does!" she continued to smile.

"Good," he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I missed you way too much."

"I missed you, too," she leaned against him.

"I love you, Emster," he whispered.

"I love you more," she grinned.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!" she giggled and ran ahead of him. "Betcha can't catch me!"

Chad rolled his eyes and ran after her. Surprisingly, he couldn't catch up with her for a while. But soon, she began to tire and he wrapped his arms around her near an old oak tree. The two laughed for a while before he gave her another kiss.

"I caught you," he smiled.

"…Your point?"

"Ugh!" he scoffed, "You said you bet I couldn't catch you. Well I caught you, so what do I get?"

"Hmmm," she smiled and tapped her finger against her chin, "How about this?"

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed.

"I guess that'll do."

"You'll live with it," she grinned.

* * *

"Emster, I gotta go. The game starts soon!"

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Good luck," she kissed him on the cheek.

"CHAD LET'S GO!" Troy yelled from the gym doorway.

"COMING!" Chad ran into the gym.

Emily stood in the hallway. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Emily, can I talk to you?" Natalie's voice beckoned from behind her.

"Oh, did you hear something else from Taylor? Sorry but I'm not interested…"

"No! I came to apologize. I didn't believe it at first, but Sadie kept telling me that you had told her you were pregnant," Natalie explained.

"What? I never told Sadie anything like that!"

"I know that now. Just please, forgive me?"

Emily sighed and thought it over for a moment.

"Friends?" Natalie asked.

"Friends," Emily smiled. The two girls hugged and walked into the gym together to watch the game. Little did they know the surprises that would be in store for them.

* * *

Emily and Natalie stopped dead in their tracks. Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Sadie was giggling with a group of girls on the top of the bleachers. Taylor was sitting right next to her.

"Em, am I crazy or…?"

"Is that Sadie?" Emily finished for her.

"I can't believe it. That little back-stabber," Natalie started to walk towards her.

"No, Nat. Stop," Emily held her back, "Let's enjoy the game."

The two girls made their way to the front row of bleachers. They were right behind the players' bench.

"And now West High will start with their new player, Alex Lockwood," the announcer boomed.

Emily paled quickly. Natalie's eyes were as wide as the basketball Alex held in his hand. He looked over at Emily and winked.

"Oh my God," Emily whispered and turned around.

The game started and Troy took the ball and passed it to Chad, then Chad passed it to Zeke who passed it back to Troy. Suddenly, the sound of a body hitting the gym floor filled the room.

Alex had come up and slammed Troy to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem, Lockwood?" Troy grumbled as he got up. The referee gave a them a penalty and Alex went and sat on the bench.

"Troy are you okay?" Emily approached him as he reached their bench. He was nursing his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he continued to rub his shoulder and sat down angrily.

"It looks red. You should put some ice on that," she reached for an ice pack.

"It's fine, Emily. Just sit down!"

Emily sighed and sat back down in the bleachers.

"Don't worry. He's just intense into the game," Gabriella's voice floated up behind them.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The game continued and Troy sat out for a while. Finally his shoulder felt better, so he got back into the game. By that time, Alex had been fouled so many times that the coach took him out of the game.

"You guys, I'm going to the bathroom," Emily got up and walked out of the gym. She made her way down the hall towards the bathrooms.

Next thing she knew, she was slammed against the lockers. She groaned in he pain shooting through her back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Emily Bolton? Where's your bodyguards? Oh yeah, they're in the middle of a game," Alex scoffed.

"What do you want, Alex?"

"To hurt you," he snarled.

Emily sunk down towards the floor. "You don't want to do that," she warned.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

Alex held his fist up to punch her, but she caught it. Her foot collided with his stomach and Alex collapsed to the ground.

Emily made a break for it. She skidded down the hallway, then hit the floor. Alex punched her in the face and Emily screamed at the top of her lungs.

Alex covered her mouth and punched her again. The taste of blood filled her mouth. Her vision went blurry and she felt a sharp pain in her wrist.

Emily brought up her knee and hit Alex's 'sensitive spot'. Other West High boys gathered around her. She tried to fight back, but they were too strong. Emily's vision blurred even more and finally she blacked out.

* * *

"Emily?" Gabriella called cautiously down the hallway. She had seen Alex sneak away as Emily had left the gym, and it had been a while.

She turned the corner and saw Emily's figure on the ground. Her face and arms were covered in bruises and open wounds were everywhere.

Gabriella covered her mouth and ran back into the gym screaming her head off.

"STOP THE GAME! STOP THE GAME! EMILY'S BEEN ATTACKED!"

The Wildcats all froze in their tracks on the court.

Chad was the first to run up to Gabriella. "Where is she?"

"Down the hall. She's unconscious!" Gabriella ran and led Chad, Troy and Mr. Bolton to her.

"Oh God," Chad kneeled beside her, "Emster, please wake up."

"Boys, bring her to the car. We need to get her to the ER quickly," Emily's dad raced to his car.

Chad picked her up gently and revealed a small pool of blood underneath her head.

"Shit, her head's bleeding," Troy said.

The three teens began to panic right there in the hallway.

Emily could die.

**

* * *

Ok, short end note because Jordan's yelling at me to finish. (Yeah, I kinda needed a thing called SLEEP. -Jordan)**

**So hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review!**


	9. Through a Brother's Eyes

**Ok guys, extra long chapter today. You know why? Just because! **

**Yay me! Haha.**

**Oh yes, and thanks to all my faithful reviewers, some of which have been reviewing since I'm Okay, Really. Thanks you guys! **

**Also, the HSM Remix came out on DVD today! WOO! **

**And the HSM concert is coming to Bossier City (which is somewhat close to me) on the 16th! Unfortunately, I can't go. :-( (HAHAHAHAH! The HSM concert is coming the 11th to Seattle, and I might be able to go! –Jordan)**

**But, enough about my problems (and sad disappointments), on with the chapter! (FINALLY! –Jordan)

* * *

**

Troy sat next to his sister's hospital bed. The scene was all too familiar to him.

The familiar beeping of the heart monitors. The familiar eerie silence of the hospital. The familiar array of odd machines and wires. The familiar drip, drip motion of the IV.

Only the time it wasn't from Emily's destructive behavior. It was from a stupid teenage boy.

Troy tensed up at the thought. His sister had sustained a massive amount of injuries. Emily had about ten stitches on the back of her head, her wrist was broken, her left eye was swollen and bruised, and she had countless bruises and cuts along her arms, legs and neck.

She looked peaceful as she slept, but Troy knew it was just because of the painkillers Emily was on.

There was a soft knock at the door and Chad's unmistakable figure appeared in the doorway.

"Hey," Chad said quietly, "How is she?"

"Sleeping," Troy ushered him into the room.

Troy gave Chad his seat and moved to a chair in the corner.

Chad took hold of Emily's hand. Troy studied him quietly from his corner. Chad's face was filled with worry, care and love. He moved quietly and slowly as not to wake her up. His other hand moved to Emily's forehead where he stroked her hair softly.

Troy smiled to himself as he watched Chad. He felt good knowing his sister was in good hands.

"When does she get to go home?" he asked Troy, but his gaze never left Emily.

"They're keeping her overnight for observation; she'll probably be coming home a little after school tomorrow," Troy repeated the words his father uttered just an hour ago.

The two boys remained silent for a while. Chad slipped into deep thought and Troy continued to study him. The whole Alex thing had put him on high alert of how people – especially boys – acted around Emily, and Chad was no exception.

"I should have done something," Chad whispered.

"I don't think it would have made much difference," Troy sighed.

"It could have put me in that bed instead of her," Chad traced circles on Emily's hand with his thumb.

Troy walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You and I both know Emily wouldn't want that."

The boys fell into silence once more. The beeping of the heart monitor beeped loudly in Troy's ears. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Come on, dude. It's getting late. I'll take you home," Troy broke the silence.

Chad gave Emily a soft kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room with Troy.

Once they drove up to Chad's house, he exited the car.

"Bye, dude," Chad said about to close the car door.

"Hey, Chad?" Troy called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he said simply.

"For what?"

"Taking care of my little sister."

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else, Troy," Chad told him.

* * *

"Basketball practice is cancelled today due to family business of Coach Bolton's," the announcement echoed through the school.

"Why don't they put up a big sign that tells all our business?" Troy muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Bolton, do you have something to share with the class?"

"No, sir," he told the sub.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Troy raced to Emily's locker only to find Natalie there. She had a stack of papers and text books.

"Here, it's Ems' homework," she gave the stack to Troy.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Troy asked her.

"I would, but I really have to study. I'll stop by later tonight," Natalie said.

Troy nodded and turned around, bumping into Chad.

"Shit," he mumbled as he dropped to the floor to pick up the scattered papers.

"Sorry, man," Chad picked up the text books.

"It's okay," Troy stood up.

"Oops, here. You missed one," Jason walked up and placed a piece of paper on top of the stack. Zeke was behind him.

"You're such a help, Jason," Zeke rolled his eyes, "Here, let me help you with that."

Troy gladly released half of the stack to Zeke.

"We better get going, guys," Troy looked at his watch.

The four boys piled into Troy's car. About 15 minutes–and 5 songs of Jason's horrible singing–later, they arrived at the hospital.

"Hey, Emster," Chad greeted her as the boys filed into the room. She smiled as she kissed the top of her forehead.

"What are you guys doing here?" she grinned.

"Taking home my little sister," Troy hugged her.

"Didn't know I needed a whole posse for that to happen," she said while hugging Jason.

"Too bad, because you're stuck with us," Zeke laughed.

Emily laughed and gave him a hug.

"Where's Daddy?" Emily asked Troy.

"Outside talking to the doctor," he jerked his head towards the door.

"He needs to hurry. I'm ready to get out of this place," Emily groaned. She sat up and was just about to swing her legs over when she put her hand to her forehead.

"Em, you okay?" Troy held his hand behind her back to support her.

Emily squinted her eyes shut as her vision blurred and she became light-headed.

"Yeah, just sat up too quickly," Emily said opening her eyes again.

Troy gently laid her back down against the pillows. Chad shuffled closer to her with a look of concern on his face. Zeke and Jason exchanged nervous glances.

"You guys, I'm fine," she said noticing the looks on their faces. "Really," she added to Chad.

Troy looked up at Chad and saw his face was drenched with worry.

"She's fine, Chad," Jason reassured him. Moments later, Jack Bolton came through the doorway.

"Sweetie? Time to go home," her dad said quietly.

"About time!" Emily threw off the thin hospital covers and stood up – making sure to take her time.

"Not so fast!" her father pushed her gently back on the bed. He rolled in a wheelchair.

"Oh come on! You've _got_ to be kidding me!" she practically yelled.

"Hospital policy."

"Come on, I can walk!"

"Here, sis," Troy slipped his arm under her knees and his other arm behind her back and lifted her up.

"That was nice of you, son," his dad patted Troy on the back as he ducked out of the car. Emily was fidgeting in the backseat.

"I just didn't want to hear her whine," Troy rolled his eyes.

The middle-aged father laughed. "You and me both."

* * *

"Emily will you _please_ be still?" Troy pleaded. The gang was stuffed onto the couch. Well, Jason and Kelsi were sitting on the floor. They were practically inches away from each other.

"Oh, shut up, Troy. Shouldn't you show your injured sister some sympathy?" she gave him a fake pout.

"Not when she's all snuggled up with my best friend!"

Emily laughed and cuddled up further in Chad's chest. Chad tightened his arms around her.

Troy aimed a finger at them and started stuttering words of objection.

"Troy, sweetie, they're a couple. Face it," Gabriella giggled.

Troy crossed his arms – which is not an easy task with seven other people crammed onto the couch – and mocked a pout.

"Oh my poor baby," Gabriella said in mock sympathy. She threw her arms around his neck.

Troy's pout immediately melted away. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Can't I just kick Jason to make him hold her?" Emily whispered.

"No," Chad responded shortly.

"Ok then, you kick him."

"Em! We can't _make_ them be together."

"Fine," she huffed.

She waited for Chad to turn away, then put her foot into position and…

"Emster, I mean it!" Chad caught her.

"Yes, _dad_," she put her head back on his chest.

Chad chuckled gently. "Don't worry baby, one day they'll come to their senses."

* * *

Emily couldn't stand the feeling of East High's stares on her back. She felt like that part in Beauty and the Beast where Belle walks through the village and all the people are singing about her, but when she turns around they all go back to their normal stuff.

"Daddy, can't I just go home?" she pleaded with her father during free period.

"Em, you've missed enough already…"

"But I can't focus with them all staring at me!"

Coach Bolton looked into his daughter's eyes and sighed. "Fine, but you have to complete all the work you missed before you go do anything else."

She nodded and scurried out the doors of the school.

* * *

Emily sat on her bed staring at directions for an essay. She read the paper over and over, still not understanding a single word. She finally pushed the paper away.

"Did the paper insult you, baby?" Chad joked and sat beside her.

Emily looked up at him, and he could see she was stressed.

"What's wrong, Emster?"

"Stupid essay on Animal Farm," she grumbled.

"Ah, Animal Farm. Written by George Orwell. A satyr about WWII Russia. Napolean represents Stalin, the evil dictator, who abuses his power in many ways, including breaking his own rules then changing them to make it seem okay."

Emily stared at him in disbelief. "How did you get so smart?"

"Internet cliff notes, my dear friend," he grinned.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Whatever," Chad said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll show you whatever," Emily smirked and picked up a pillow and whacked him over the head.

"That's it!" Chad picked up a pillow and the two were engaged in a pillow battle.

* * *

"Cha-" Troy started, but stopped when he stepped into Emily's room.

The two were on Emily's bed. Feathers were everywhere, apparently from a pillow fight.

Both were sound asleep in each other's arms. Troy decided not to wake them and slowly backed out of the room.

"Troy?" Emily's voice called out softly.

"Em, you're awake," he came back into the room.

"Yeah," she said groggily.

"Something wrong?"

"Just a headache."

"You want your medicine?" Troy asked.

"No, I'm fine," she said.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Doesn't Chad need to go home? It's late isn't it?"

"Don't worry. I'm telling his mom he already crashed on my bed," he smiled.

"Thanks, Troy," she put her head back on Chad's chest and fell back asleep.

"No prob, sis," he whispered and stroked her hair softly.

He walked to the doorway, but turned around before exiting.

He studied the picture before him: Emily sleeping soundly in Chad's arms.

"About time we get used to it, huh?" Jack's voice sounded from behind Troy.

"Yeah, guess so," Troy said quietly.

"She's growing up."

"Unfortunately, yes," Troy sighed. His father walked down the hall, leaving Troy standing in the doorway. "Guess so."

* * *

**This chapter was mainly from Troy's point of view. I thought we needed to see from his side how he feels, since I don't really do that.****Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Also, if you have any suggestions on another point of view I could do, please feel free to tell me! **

**Wow, on Word this thing is 7 pages long. Whoa, baby! (Yes, it's quite true…-Jordan)**

**Ok, the author's note is getting way long! (Ya think? –Jordan)**

**Please review!**


	10. Boltons Strike Back: Part 1

**Ok, this chapter will be way more full of suspense than the last one. (Haha, she's uh…right? –Jordan)**

**On Chapter Nine, I just really wanted to establish some relationships and have a chapter where the characters weren't stressed out with some new drama. I can't put my poor characters through that EVERY SINGLE chapter.**

**That would be just cruel. :-D**

**I got HSM Remix for Christmas! My mom let me pick it out. Unfortunately, I won't be able to watch it until Christmas, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! **

**(Oh, Allyn says that this chapter is dedicated to me…because I'm cool and my character—MMMMPH! –Jordan)

* * *

**

"Chad, dude. Wake up!" Troy shook Chad gently.

"What?" Chad said groggily.

"Get up, we have to get to school like now," Troy laughed.

Chad blinked his eyes for a moment and woke up. Emily was curled up at his side, soundly sleeping. "What about Emster?"

"She was up half the night with some real bad migraines. Doctor said to expect it," Troy told him.

"Why didn't she wake me up?"

"Dude, you were dead. Besides, it's Em. Like she's going to wake you up to complain," Troy looked at him.

"I need a change of clothes," He said.

"Already done, my dear friend," he pointed to a stack of clothes at the end of the bed.

"Thanks."

"Just make sure you change in the _bathroom_," Troy teased.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Troy and Chad set off for school, but they decided to walk today. It was turning into spring, and the weather was becoming warmer. Chad had a basketball and was dribbling it down the sidewalk. 

"Do you ever separate from that basketball?" Troy laughed.

"Yeah, to kiss your sister," Chad wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok, that's so not cool!" Troy started to chase after him.

Chad broke into a run down the sidewalk; laughing his head off. Finally, he stopped to catch his breath. He propped himself against his knees and took a few heavy breaths.

"Tired already, Danforth?"

"Nah, it's my knee. It's been killing me."

"See a doctor!"

"It's nothing," Chad massaged his knee.

Chad looked over Troy's shoulder and immediately stopped.

"Um, Chad? Something wrong?"

"Dude, Lockwood at 12 O'clock," Chad pointed right over Troy's shoulder.

Troy spun around and saw Alex Lockwood and his gang of West High jocks. 'Skipping school, no doubt.' Troy thought.

The group was laughing, not aware of the two boys in front of them.

Troy's fists tightened and his jaws clenched together.

"Troy, don't."

But, Troy didn't hear Chad. He was advancing towards Alex furiously, his rage taking over him. He wasn't thinking clearly as his fist slammed into Alex's face.

* * *

"TROY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" his father began his lecture. "YOU'RE LUCKY THE LOCKWOODS AREN'T PRESSING CHARGES!" 

"Dad-," Troy started.

"YOU BROKE HIS JAW, TROY! LITERALLY!"

"Dad-"

"JUST RADOMLY ATTACKED HIM ON THE STREET? I MEAN, TROY! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"

"DAD!"

"What?" he turned and looked at his son.

"You didn't see him. He was just walking down the street like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't put Emily in the hospital. I didn't think. I just…reacted," Troy explained.

"Son," his father sighed and his voice became softer, "I know you want to kill him for what he did, but, Troy, you can't just attack him for no reason."

"I know."

Jack Bolton sat next to his son. "You can't just go around hitting people. Even if you have a good reason."

"I know, Dad."

"Two weeks. No phone, no car and you come straight home after the musical practices."

Troy groaned, but he knew it was coming.

"You're hand looks pretty bruised. You can go back to school tomorrow," his father picked up his car keys and headed to the door to go back to work.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Troy said dejectedly.

"I know, son. I know," his dad shut the door behind him.

Troy sighed heavily and leaned his head back against the couch. 'What was I thinking?' he asked himself.

"What was all that yelling about?" Emily's tired voice called from the upstairs landing. She began to walk slowly down the stairs towards him, "And what did you do to your hand?"

"I kinda punched Alex on the way to school this morning," Troy looked down and covered his bruised knuckles.

"WHAT?!" she screeched, but soon regretted it. Her migraine was extremely sensitive to sound.

"I know, Em. I shouldn't have, but I can't ever forgive him for what he did."

"Troy, I know, but you just can't…"

"I know, Em. I can't go around hitting people even if I had a good reason," he said repeating their father.

Silence fell over the siblings.

"How bad did you hurt him?" Emily said quietly.

"Broke his jaw."

"Impressive," Emily grinned.

* * *

"You feeling better, Emster?" he greeted her as he stepped foot into the Bolton household. 

"Yeah, I'll be at school tomorrow," she hugged him.

"Good. School's boring without you," Chad told her.

Emily laughed gently. Her head was still pounding.

"I brought you a surprise," he said excitedly.

"Oh really? Should I get scared?" she smirked.

Chad moved out from the doorway, and Natalie stepped inside.

"Natalie! What are you doing here?" Emily smiled.

"I'm the surprise!" Natalie laughed. The two girls hugged.

"Two days without each other and they go crazy," Troy came downstairs shaking his head.

"Girls," Chad rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Boys," Natalie and Emily said in unison; both rolling their eyes.

The four sat and hung out for a while. Emily had talked Natalie into spending the night, and the same as Troy with Chad.

Natalie yawned, "Ems, can we go to bed now?"

"Sure, Nat," she stood up from the couch.

Chad kissed Emily goodnight and told her if she woke up in the night, to come and get him.

Emily nodded and smiled before heading upstairs with Natalie trailing behind her.

"Walk faster, Ems!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Emily continued slowly trekking up the stairs.

"Just go!" Natalie gently shoved Emily into her bedroom and shut the door quickly behind her.

"Nat, what's up with you?" she gave her a confused look.

"I need to talk with you about something."

* * *

"So, you seriously broke Alex's jaw?" Chad asked him with an almost awe-like sound in his voice. 

"Yeah," Troy said quietly.

"I knew there was a lot of blood…but wow," Chad shook his head.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it okay?" Troy snapped.

"Who peed in your cornflakes?"

"….what?" Troy squinted his eyes at Chad.

"Who wrote your name all over the bathroom walls?"

Troy continued to give him the confused look.

"Who karate chopped your birthday cake?"

"CHAD WHAT ARE EARTH ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"What's your problem?"

"Emily's not too happy that I broke his jaw, and let's not even get started on Dad," he sighed.

"You got grounded didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. Two weeks: No phone, no car and no social interaction after-school."

"What about the callbacks?" Chad asked him.

"Oh, those I can do."

"What about Emily? Is she going to do them?"

"She got a callback?" Troy whipped around to look at Chad.

* * *

"Ok, shoot," Emily sat next to Natalie on her bed. 

"I think I like someone…"

"Whoop-de-do! You've finally discovered boys!" Emily joked, but when Natalie didn't laugh, she knew Nat was confused about it.

"It's one of our friends…"

"Natalie, just tell me already!"

"IlikeRyan."

"Um, sorry. Didn't catch that," Emily said.

"I. Like. Ryan," she stated slowly.

Emily's jaw dropped. "Ryan? Our Ryan? Ryan Evans, Ryan?"

"No, Ryan Cabrera. YES, RYAN EVANS!"

Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Emily this is NOT a funny moment!"

"I'm sorry…it's just…you and Ryan?" she said through a fit of giggles, "It's just not the most obvious pair in the world."

"That's what I thought, but when I saw him the other day…"

"What did he do? Sing you a Broadway love song?" Emily giggled again.

"No, I was sitting in French Club and then, he walked in…"

* * *

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?" 

"No, Emily hasn't mentioned anything about the musical since she auditioned," Troy mentally scanned every conversation they had had. Nothing to do with the musical.

"Hmmm," Chad thought aloud.

"Did she say something to you about it?"

"Yeah, that she wasn't going to do callbacks. She said…" Chad looked down.

"What did she say?"

"She said she wasn't going to do them because it was 'Troy's thing now'," he said quietly.

"Erghhh! She really wanted to be in this musical!"

"What did she mean by 'now'?"

"Em liked musicals way before I even dreamed of singing…"

"Really? I didn't know that," Chad got a slightly disappointed look in his face.

"Don't worry. Not many people do. Only the Evans twins, me and Dad. I don't even think Natalie knows," Troy clapped him on the back.

"The Evans twins?"

"Yeah, Emily and Ryan used to be, like, best friends."

"There's a thought for ya," Chad tried to imagine it.

* * *

"EMILY, PUT THE PHONE _DOWN_!" 

"Hey, Ryan!…Yeah…I'm fine…Hey, me and Nat are sitting here bored and Troy and Chad are off being themselves, so you wanna come over?…Awesome! See you in a few!"

"I hate you," Natalie growled.

"He won't suspect a thing. Ryan and I are good friends."

"Since when?"

"We've always been friends," Emily stated simply.

"Hey, Em?" Troy appeared in her doorway.

"Oh, hey, Troy. Ryan's coming over in a few," she looked up at her brother.

"Okay, but I have something else to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you got a callback?"

Emily paled slightly, "I'm going to kill Chad," she murmured.

"He should have told me! No, better yet, you should have told me! Why aren't you going to do it?"

"I just don't want to after this whole Alex thing. Everyone's still giving me weird stares because of _these_," she pointed to her still eye and her wrist. Her eye was healing up quite nice, but it was still yellowish-greenish color. The wrist was still in its cast, and it was red at that. School spirited, but still stuck out on Emily.

Troy still gave her a look of concern.

"I'm not quitting all-together. I'm just going to wait until the Alex drama dies down before I star in any musicals."

"HELLO? ANY ONE HOME?" Ryan's voice floated upstairs.

Emily ran to her bedroom door, "We'll be down in a minute!"

Natalie groaned as Emily dragged her downstairs.

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked the chapter! There's a huge story plot, so I have to divide it into two chapters. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Review! Please and thank ya! (Okay, I'm back from being kidnapped by Allyn. I don't think she wanted me to spoil the surprise that'll come up next chapter. :-D –Jordan)**


	11. Boltons Strike Back: Part 2

**Part two! **

**I do hope you enjoy it, and I promise – repeat promise – that this chapter will have romance, drama and possibly suspense. **

**Shut up, Jordan. (I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! -Jordan)**

**Anways, let's get on with the chapter shall we? **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Bye, Ryan!" Emily called out the front door.

"Bye, Em! Bye, Nat!" Ryan's call was heard as he walked down the street to his house.

Emily closed the door and a smirk appeared on her face as she turned around.

"Don't. Start," Natalie's monotone voice rang out.

"Fine, I'm too tired anyway," Emily yawned.

The two trudged upstairs and told the boys goodnight. Emily swore she saw Troy glare as she gave Chad a quick peck on the lips.

'Brothers will be brothers,' she thought and walked out of the bedroom and into hers.

Emily opened her mouth to say something.

"Go to bed, Bolton," Natalie said before a sound came out of Emily's mouth.

"How did-?"

"BED!"

"Fine," she sighed and turned off the lamp.

* * *

"Hey, Emster," Chad walked up to Emily's locker. He jumped as the locker door was slammed shut. "Uh…oh," he said quietly. 

"I hate her," Emily turned and faced her boyfriend.

"I thought you were over the Gabriella thing."

"What?" she squinted furiously at him.

"Oh, guess it's not Gabriella."

Emily maintained her anger-covered face and her furious squint as Chad thought some more.

"But you and Natalie apologized to each other," Chad said after naming off every other girl friend Emily had.

"CHAD! IT'S NOT NATALIE!" she shrieked.

"Well then who is it?"

"SADIE!"

"Well, why didn't you just _say_ that?"

Emily banged her head against her locker. "Gee, I don't know. Next time I'll be sure to tell you sooner," Emily's muffled voice rang against the metal lockers.

Chad turned her around. His face was now etched with concern.

"What happened?" his voice turned soft.

"She's joined forces with Taylor."

"Why would she do that?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Because she's an idiot?"

"Ok, ok. What did she do?" Chad steered her down the hall.

"During free period, I was walked to the music room. As she past me, she shoved into me and giggled. Then she said, 'Oh, sorry, Bolton. Didn't notice your anorexic-self there.'"

"Oh no she didn't!" Chad mocked and snapped his fingers.

Emily gave him her 'I can turn boiling water into ice' look.

"Sorry," Chad turned solemn and continued to walk down the hallway.

"It's their new rumor. I'm anorexic now."

"They're just stupid, Emster," Chad put his arm around her waist.

"I don't know. I'm just…upset, I guess? I mean Sadie was my best friend and now…she's my worst enemy. How am I supposed to adjust to that?"

Chad looked at Emily. Tears had formed in her eyes and one silently dripped down her cheek as she walked staring at the ground.

"Emster," he pulled her closer to him, "It'll be okay."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," she leaned her head against his chest, "I just hope they're right."

* * *

"Emily isn't it a bit rude to buy food you're just going to make yourself throw up?" Sadie giggled and brushed past Emily's table to sit next to Taylor. 

"You don't even make yourself throw up with anorexia," Natalie muttered.

"I can't take it anymore!"

"And you suggest…?"

"We strike back," Emily stated.

"Ooh, me likey," Natalie rubbed her hands together and an evil smirk played across her lips.

* * *

Emily sat in homeroom anxiously. Her foot bounced up and down as she waited for the bell to ring. 

Once it did, Emily forced herself to slowly pack up. She heard the whole school murmur and laughter from many. She walked into the hallway and saw the flyers _everywhere_. Natalie had done a good job.

Natalie ran to her in a frenzy, waving one of the brightly colored flyers in her hand.

"We did it!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, not so loud," Emily looked to see if anyone heard.

"Oh, calm down! This is good stuff!" Natalie pointed to the flyer.

Emily had to agree. Natalie and Emily had printed out a picture of Sadie blowing a kiss (she had it on her Myspace). Underneath in big letters it read "KISSING LESSONS"; underneath that it read "Given to all guys. Get a lesson from an expert TODAY!".

Emily opened her mouth to object, but after thinking on it, began to nod in agreement.

Suddenly, the girls heard Sadie's shrieking from the other end of the hallway.

"Ok, exit stage right," Emily ran. Natalie followed her.

They turned the corner and BAM!, the two collided with a huge mass.

"Oh, hey, Daddy," Emily looked up at the man they had just hit.

He stood there with a stern look on his face. Troy and Chad walked up behind him. Troy had the same stern look, but Chad's face showed no emotion.

"Wow, Troy you look a lot like Dad when you do that," Emily's voice trailed off in nervous giggles.

"Wanna tell me where _these _came from?" her father held up a flyer.

"No, not really."

"EMILY KATHERINE BOLTON!"

"Ooh, the full name. Never good," Natalie whispered.

"Natalie, I believe you need to get to class," Jack announced.

Emily turned to go with her, but was stopped by Troy's hand on her shoulder.

"You are staying."

Natalie gave her one last apologetic look before walking back to class.

"Coach, can I talk to Emster now?"

* * *

"Sure, Chad," he sighed. 

Emily stood up and was steered out of the basketball coach's office and into the locker room hallway (No boys were in the locker room. No worries!).

"Emster," Chad rubbed his forehead.

"Don't give me a lecture."

"Well what am I supposed to say?!"

"I don't know! You could be the least bit supportive!"

"SUPPORTIVE?! Emster, you tried to ruin someone's reputation!"

"She started it," Emily looked down.

Chad sighed and lifted Emily's chin.

"Emster, I know she hurt you, but you could get into a lot of trouble for this."

"You mean other than being grounded for two weeks and having two detentions?"

"Yeah! You're lucky the principal didn't find out!"

"I know," Emily replied with a bored tone.

Chad looked at her for a moment. "Come on, let's get back to class."

"It's free period."

"Then I guess we're headed up to the roof," he grinned.

Emily smiled and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

Emily was doing her best to pay attention. Especially since it was her father's history class. But, really, how long can you pay attention when your best-friend-turned-enemy is throwing wads of paper at your head? 

"What do you want?" Emily turned and hissed.

"Why did you put up those flyers?" Sadie scowled.

"Because you joined forces with Taylor and told everyone I was PREGNANT!"

"Ahem, Sadie, Emily. Could you pay attention please?"

"Sorry, Coach Bolton," the two responded in unison.

The bell rang and Emily stayed behind to pack up.

"One minute, Taylor! I forgot my binder," Sadie walked in the door. "Oh, Bolton, didn't realize you were in here."

"Well, I am," she continued packing her things.

"Whatever. Like I care," Sadie slid past her.

"Looking for this?" Emily held up Sadie's lime green binder.

"THEIF!" Sadie snatched it away.

"Um, no. It was in front of my desk. Maybe if you had the brains to remember the binder in the first place, it wouldn't be in front of my desk."

"Oh, so very witty of you, Bolton."

"I know," Emily gave her a fake smile.

"Why are you so mean?"

Emily burst out laughing.

"_Me? _Mean? You've got to be kidding," Emily scoffed.

"Well, I'm not! You're always insulting me!" Sadie said angrily.

"Sadie, you told the whole school I was PREGNANT!"

Sadie just blinked at her.

"I thought you were my best friend, but apparently I was wrong," Emily turned around to leave.

"I was sick of it."

"Sick of what?" Emily whipped around. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"You got all the attention! Whenever something bad happened to you, or Troy upset you, we were supposed to drop everything and come to your side!" Sadie yelled.

"That's what best friends are for!" Emily yelled back. Then her voice turned soft, "And I would have done the same for you."

"Yeah right," Sadie rolled her eyes.

"I would have, but not anymore. Next time you get hurt, I can't wait to see Taylor drop everything for you," Emily walked to the door and turned around, "because it won't happen." With that, Emily turned on her heels and walked to lunch.

* * *

Emily studied Ryan and Natalie conversing at lunch. Natalie was being flirty and Ryan seemed to somewhat respond, but not as much as Emily had hoped. 

"Troy, do me a favor?" she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Ask Ryan if he likes Natalie."

"Hey, Ryan! Do you-?"

"NOT HERE!" she hissed.

"Oops, sorry. I mean, do you want to go shoot some hoops?" Troy amended.

"Um, sure," Ryan stood.

"Ooh! I wanna go!" Chad followed them.

The boys walked to the gym and Chad took out his basketball.

"So, Ryan…"

"Yes, Troy?"

"You, um, like anyone?" Troy dribbled the ball.

"What do you mean?" Ryan got a confused look on his face.

"You know…_like _someone," Chad piped up.

"Oh, _that_ kind of like," Ryan realized.

"Yeah. You seem to be interested in Natalie," Troy tossed the ball to Chad.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't thought about being with Natalie like that."

"Then who do you like?" Chad asked beginning to dribble the ball.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryan looked at both boys.

Chad and Troy both looked confused. They waited anxiously for Ryan's answer.

"I like Emily."

**

* * *

Jordan now hates me. Correct? (Yes. But you sent me 3 chapters at once, so it's not ALL bad. -Jordan) **

**Ok, some credits must go out to people here.**

**For the flyer design: Jordan!**

**Natalie liking Ryan: Jordan!**

**And then again for the pregnancy rumor: Ashley!**

**And the scene in the cafeteria where the rumor is told: Kelsey!**

**Anyways, sorry for the delay! I got grounded for a week! It's all Jordan's fault, really. (Not my fault everybody loves me! -Jordan)**

**But, I'm back now with three chapters written! So, fast updates for a while! **

**Keep reviewing! I appreciate you guys so much! **


	12. Betrayal is a Betch

**Ok, Chapter 12 is here! This chapter is going to make Jordan love me again! (Mhmm! -Jordan)**

**Part of this chapter is dedicated to Kelsey and part of it is dedicated to – of course – Jordan. I'll tell you at the end what parts are dedicated. **

**In the meantime, let us read! **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chad dropped the basketball he had been dribbling. Troy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Chad's first impulse was to punch Ryan, but he restrained himself.

Troy noticed Chad tense up and stepped between him and Ryan.

"Ryan, what are you thinking?!" Troy waved his hands wildly.

"She's _my_ girlfriend!" Chad said over Troy's shoulder.

"I can't help who I like!"

"She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Look, I'm not trying to break you two up, I swear!"

"She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Chad! New phrase, please," Troy closed his eyes.

Chad just stood there fuming.

"Chad, I'm not trying to date Emily, I promise."

"Ryan, It might be best if you go," Troy told him.

Ryan slowly backed out of the gym. His face held the genuine look of apology.

"Chad, just breathe," Troy put his hands on Chad's shoulders.

Chad slapped his hands away. He stormed into the cafeteria and found Ryan, Natalie, and Emily laughing.

He tensed up even more in the doorway.

Ryan saw Chad and pointed him out to Emily. She turned around laughing, but stopped once she saw Chad. She stood up and walked slowly to him.

"We need to talk," she whispered. Emily took Chad's hand and led him up to the roof.

* * *

"They'll be okay," Gabriella told Troy as they watched Emily and Chad walk to the roof.

"I hope so," Troy said.

"Don't worry," Gabriella gave him a hug.

Troy instantly felt better and returned the hug.

"I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you, too," she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"I screwed up," Ryan announced.

"You didn't screw up," his sister told him.

"What if Em and Chad break up?!"

"Then, we can't do anything about it," Sharpay took another bite of her salad.

"But they won't break up," Natalie gave Sharpay a look.

"How do you know?" Ryan asked.

"They love each other, Ryan. Plus, you've seen all the stuff they've survived: Alleged cheating, rumors, beatings, set-ups…"

"Ok, I get it, Nat."

"Sorry," she looked down.

"…But thanks. You made me feel better," he smiled at her.

Natalie felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and she smiled shyly.

"Natalie?" Ryan asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Ryan?"

"There's a new French restaurant just outside of town. Would you care to accompany me?"

"I'd like that," she replied with a smile – in French, of course. **((A/N: SEE! I fixed it!))**

* * *

"So, are you breaking up with me or what?" Chad said once they got to the roof.

"What?" Emily said somewhat shocked.

"Gonna dump me for _Ryan_?" Chad looked down angrily.

"Chad, I would never do that. I love you," she gently touched his cheek.

"Then why are we up here to 'talk'?"

"Ryan told me about you getting angry. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

**((A/N: Breaking Free JUST came on my iPod! Irony!))**

Chad's only response was a sigh.

"Chadinater, talk to me," she looked into his eyes.

"Well Troy told that you guys were best friends and then Ryan said he liked you, and I don't know, I just panicked."

"Why would you panic?" she looked confused.

"I don't wanna lose you, Em. I _can't_," he looked down.

Emily hugged him tight. Chad held her close, never wanting to let go.

"You won't lose me," she whispered in his ear, "I promise."

* * *

"Hey, bro!" Emily ran into Troy's room.

"What are you doing? Can't you read the sign on the door?"

"Oh you mean the one that says 'Basketball Boy Troy' ?"

"No…"

"Or the one that says 'Basketball X-ing' ?"

"Nope…"

"OH, the one that says 'I confide in my showerhead' ?"

"No…wait, I don't have on of those!"

"You do now," Emily smirked.

"Emily Katherine Bolton!"

"Yes, Troy Alexander Bolton?"

Troy glared at her and she glared back. The two kept straight faces for a whole three minutes. Then, the two burst into fits of laughter.

"What are you doing in here, seriously?" Troy said once their laughter subsided.

"Just…visiting," she replied.

"You're bored," Troy turned back to a sheet of notebook paper in front of him.

"TROY! Can't a sister just come and visit her brother for no apparent reason?" she said in mock astonishment.

"Yes, but you are not that said sister."

"What's that?" Emily leaned over his shoulder to read what was written on the notebook paper.

"Nothing," he quickly put his trig book on top of it.

"Aw, come on, let me see!"

"Go back to your own room!"

"NEVER!" Emily said dramatically.

"I'll convince Dad to give you your cell phone back," Troy cooed.

"Bye!" Emily ran back into her room.

"Girls," Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

Emily sighed and plopped onto her bed. Her homework was finished and she had read every book on the bookshelf.

Then, she looked under her bed and pulled out a small trunk. Inside it, were pictures of her family, especially her mom, – since she didn't see her, like, ever – assorted pieces of jewelry from past relatives, and other keepsakes. There was a book of fairy tales – right next to the copy of The Little Mermaid Chad had given her – that her grandmother had given her before she passed away. It was very old fashioned looking, and that's what Emily loved about it.

There was an even older book on top of it. It was this book Emily picked up. The cover was worn, its edges fraying and pages yellowing. One could barely make out the lettering on the front.

"Romeo and Juliet," Emily read aloud.

Suddenly, she heard something hit her window. She turned and shook it off, thinking it was nothing. She looked back at the book and heard the sound again.

Emily stood and walked to the window. Her face lit up and she smiled as she opened the window.

"Chad Edgar Danforth, what on earth are you doing down there?"

"I heard you were bored," Chad smirked.

"I'll be down in a second," Emily smiled and closed the window.

She made a mad dash for the stairs, but first went to her brother's room and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for calling him," she whispered.

"No prob, sis."

Emily ran down the stairs and quietly shut the front door.

She looked around, but couldn't see him. Suddenly, her eyes were covered. Emily slapped the hands away as images of Michael and Alex flooded her mind.

"Emster, it's me," Chad's voice said quietly.

Emily's only response was her breath quickening.

"You okay?" Chad walked in front of her with a look of concern crossing his face.

"Yeah, just bad memories," she closed her eyes to erase the flashbacks from her mind.

"Shh, it's okay now," he held her close.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head and gave him a weak smile.

"Come on," he smiled and took her hand.

He led her to the creaky tree house in his backyard.

"This thing's going to fall apart one day," Emily joked.

"Oh shut up and get up there," Chad laughed.

Emily climbed up and moved over so Chad could get up.

His head appeared in the opening and Emily noticed a wince on his face.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked as he situated himself beside her.

"Just my knee. It's been hurting," Chad massaged his right knee.

"You should see a doctor."

"Emster, it's fine. I probably just pulled something."

"And it could get worse with you playing basketball," Emily gave him a stern look.

"Emster, I'm fine," he pulled her close, "Besides, tonight's about you, not me."

Emily smiled and leaned against him.

* * *

Emily awoke in the middle of the night, leaning against Chad.

"Oh my God. Chad! Chad, wake up!" she shook him.

"What? What's wrong?" he said groggily.

"I'm dead. That's what's wrong!"

"Huh?" he blinked his eyes open, "Oh my God. What time is it?"

Emily picked up Chad's phone.

"It's 11! Oh God, I'm so dead!"

"Looks like Troy called…six times."

Chad helped Emily down the tree house and the couple made a bee line for the Bolton house.

Troy was sitting on the porch swing outside with his arms crossed and his cell phone by his side.

"So glad you decided to come home, Emily," he sneered as the couple ran to the house hand-in-hand.

"I fell asleep. I'm so sorry. Does Dad know?"

"No, I covered for you."

"Oh, thank you so much!" she gave her brother a big hug.

"Care to explain what you were doing?"

"I told you: I fell asleep," Emily repeated.

"A likely story," Troy pushed Emily behind him; separating Chad and Emily.

"Dude, what are you doing? We didn't do anything," Chad said.

"Chad, you're a teenage boy. Don't give me that crap."

"TROY!" Emily interjected.

"I think you need to go now, Chad," Troy said stiffly.

"I thought you were my friend," Chad's voice began to fill with anger.

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you."

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"I thought I could trust you with my sister!"

"You can, because we didn't do anything!"

"Hello, yeah, I'm right here," Emily said.

"Goodnight, Chad."

"I'm not going anywhere," Chad snarled through his gritted teeth.

"Chad," Emily's soft voice called, "Go home. It's late."

"Fine," Chad said angrily, "Night, Emster."

* * *

"Emily," Troy started once they were inside.

"Don't talk to me," Emily headed for the stairs.

"You can't just do something like that and not talk about it!"

"We didn't do anything! We were talking and I fell asleep! Sorry if I didn't meet your expectations!"

"What?!"

"I'm not always like you! Everyone treats me as though I'm a 'mini-Troy'. Well I'm not! I'm sick of leading your life! I want my own for a change!"

"Emily, what…?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"You're just saying this because I caught you!"

Emily laughed in disbelief.

"Just because you slept with Gabriella does _not_ mean I slept with Chad!" Emily shrieked and stormed up the stairs.

"Emily!" Troy followed her, "That's a lie and you know it!"

"Go away! I hate you!" Emily slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Ok, first off: Troy didn't sleep with Gabriella. Emily's just mad. Just to make that clear.**

**Ok, now for my shout-outs/dedications.**

**For the Ryan/Natalie (aka: Rylie) I must say that is dedicated to Jordan!**

**For the scene where Chad is outside Emily's window I must say that is dedicated to Kelsey!**

**For reading this chapter and showing me my mistakes in the first place I must say I have to give a shout-out to Haleigh! (Ooh, me too. HI HALEIGH! -Jordan)**

**And then for the part where Troy thinks Chad and Emily (aka: Chadly) did something I must say that is dedicated to Kelsey! And Jordan!**

**(HEY! I NAMED RYLIE AND CHADLY! -Jordan)**

**Also, shout-outs to my oh so wonderful reviewers! Love you guys! **

**Ok, I'm done now!**

**Review!**

**JORDAN SHUT UP!**


	13. Surprises in Detention

**Ok, time for Chapter 13! And this will be the first chapter I have completely typed up on the computer without writing beforehand, since I got the computer back! Yay me!**

**Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

**Onward, with Chapter 13!**

**Christmas Countdown: 3 Days!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Em, come on! It's time to go!" Troy knocked on her door.

Before Emily could answer, there was a knock at the front door. Troy sighed and ran downstairs.

He opened it to find Chad standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I'm walking Emily to school."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes. I am," Chad pushed Troy aside and stood in the living room.

Troy rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. He knocked again.

"Come on, Em! We need to get going!" he pleaded with her.

"Emster! Let's go!" Chad called.

Emily promptly exited her room and brushed past Troy as if he weren't there.

"Emily…"

"Do you hear something, Chad?" she put her finger behind her ear.

"No, you're probably just hearing an ass hole ex-best friend of mine," he guided her towards the door.

"Ah, that makes sense. I have an ass hole brother that stays here, too."

"Why, what a coincidence!" Chad said as he closed the door behind them.

Troy stood at the top of the stairs staring at the spot they had just been standing. His best friend – no ex-best friend – and his sister, had just dissed him.

* * *

"Troy, why did you do that?!" Gabriella slapped him on the arm after he finished telling the whole story.

"Didn't you hear the part where she accused us of sleeping together?!"

"She was upset because you accused her and Chad of sleeping together!" Gabriella's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 'How could he be so stupid?' was the only thought that could play in her mind.

"But…they were out late…"

"_Talking_," Gabriella finished for him, "Troy, I know you're just being big brother, but your crossing the fine line of insanity."

"Gee, thanks."

"Come on. Think about it, Troy! Emily is much more of a lady than to do something like that! And Chad, he knew if he'd try anything, he'd lose both you and Em!"

Troy sighed.

"Don't you remember the nights we would stay out late talking? And I would fall asleep and we'd have to explain over and over we didn't do anything?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess," he grumbled knowing he'd been defeated.

"Go apologize to your sister _and_ your best friend," she looked at him.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now go!" she shoved him off the chair.

Troy sighed again and headed for the lunch table Emily and Chad were sitting at.

Emily and Chad were deep in conversation. Emily was laughing and blushing and Chad was smiling.

Troy cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hi…guys," he stammered.

The couple didn't respond, but looked at him.

"You guys, I'm sorry."

Again, he was met with silence.

"I just overreacted. I didn't mean what I said and," he sighed, "I just hope you guys can forgive me."

Emily and Chad exchanged looks. Finally, Emily sighed.

"Of course we forgive you," she stood up and hugged her brother.

Troy smiled and gave a look towards Chad as he was hugging Emily.

Chad nodded to Troy, and Troy returned it. The boys knew they would have to talk about it sometime. But now, wasn't the time.

* * *

Emily sat in detention after-school. She was bored out of her mind. Her homework had been finished and she had nothing else to do.

'Thank God this is my last one,' she thought. The room was quiet except for the stray coughs and snickers from the other kids in there.

Emily jumped as a knock came at the door. The detention teacher – Emily hadn't bothered to learn his name – answered the door.

A frantic Natalie stood at the door. "I need Emily Bolton, please."

"Do you have a note?"

Natalie held up the note. Emily studied it and noticed it seemed to be written in her Dad's scrawl.

The teacher nodded to Emily and – thankful to get out – went out into the hallway with her things.

"Nat, what's wrong? You look terrified!"

"Chad fell."

"What? He falls all the time," Emily said.

"Not like this," Natalie shook her head.

* * *

Chad grabbed his knee in agony. He still was on the gym floor, but everyone was more worried about his head that slammed into the ground.

He tried to make the pain stop. He straightened it out, but that made it hurt more; he bent his knee, but that made it hurt more, too.

"Emily," Chad heard Troy say as the gym doors were banged open.

"What happened?!" Emily ran to her brother.

"He went to make a slam dunk and when he came back down, he just…fell," Jason answered.

"How did he 'just fall'?" Emily looked at Chad who was still in sheer pain on the floor.

"You'll have to ask him," Jason shook his head.

Emily broke through the huddle of basketball boys and knelt beside Chad.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Does it _look_ like he's okay?" Zeke said from behind Emily.

"Zeke, stop it," Jason told him.

Emily looked back to Chad. His face was tightened into a wince.

"Chad…say something, please," Emily pleaded.

"My knee," was all he managed to get out.

"What about your head?" Troy asked.

"I don't care about my head; my knee hurts!"

"Chad, come on. Let's sit you up," Emily said softly.

Jason and Troy helped him into a upright position. Chad kept his leg moving from a bent position to straightening it out and back again.

"Someone go get some ice," Natalie said.

One of the basketball players ran to get some.

"I don't think ice will help," Emily said looking at his knee, "It's not swelling."

Chad's hands flew immediately to his right knee, in pain again.

"Chad, what happened?" Natalie asked.

"I went…to dunk the ball in the net…and when I came down…my knee gave away," he said through his pain.

Emily, Troy, Jason, Zeke and Natalie exchanged worried looks.

"We should get him to the ER," Emily said.

"He won't budge. I think he was waiting on you," Troy answered.

"Where's Dad?!" Emily looked around the gym, "He wouldn't have let him stay here this long."

"He got a phone call right before Chad fell. I don't even think he knows."

"Chad, you've got to go to the ER," Emily grabbed his hand.

"I'm not moving," he squeezed her hand in pain.

"Baby, you've got to go," Emily looked at him.

Chad looked into her eyes and he could see she was worried. 'Maybe she's right,' he thought.

"Okay," he sighed.

* * *

"Natalie, you're going to get us kicked out of here," Troy laughed.

"I can't help it! When I get nervous I tend to scream in French," Natalie pouted.

"You passed screaming and went straight onto shrieking," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Don't pick on Nat," Ryan put his arm around her shoulder.

"Someone's standing up for me! Even my best friend didn't!"

The group's glances all fell upon Emily. She was in the corner, sitting there quietly. Her knees were pulled up to her chest (how she managed to do that in a waiting room chair…it's just one of Em's talents) and her chin was resting on them.

"Em?" Troy called out.

"Huh? Oh…sorry," Emily looked at them.

"He's going to be fine," Troy sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Emily didn't respond. Suddenly, the doctor came out.

"Parents of Chad Danforth?" the doctor announced.

"His mom is on her way," Jason stood up, "We're his friends."

"Well, we've finished running tests for his knee…"

"Is he okay?!" Natalie blurted out – you guessed it – in French.

Ryan covered her mouth absentmindedly so the doctor could continue.

"What's wrong with him, doctor?" Emily spoke up softly.

"Well, we aren't sure yet."

"Then what good are you?!" Natalie stood up.

"Nat, _sit down_," Ryan hissed.

"We aren't sure, but we _have_ ruled out some possibilities like a tumor or any type of arthritis."

"That's good," Zeke nodded.

"You guys can go see him now if you'd like," the doctor pointed out the room.

"I'm going to go back and tell the guys he's okay," Zeke said.

"I'll go with you!" Jason followed.

Natalie, Troy and Ryan started shuffling to Chad's room.

"Hey, Chad," Natalie smiled as she entered his room.

"Hey guys," Chad smiled back.

"You sure seem to be feeling better," Troy said.

"They gave me some painkillers."

"Sweet!" Troy laughed.

"Guys,…where's Emster?"

They all looked around the room, but Emily wasn't in there.

"I'll go check the waiting room," Troy walked out.

* * *

Troy saw Emily in the same seat she had been before. She hadn't moved.

"Em, come on. Chad wants to see you," Troy grabbed her hand.

"I told him to see a doctor," Emily whispered.

"Em, he's fine now. Come see," Troy helped her up.

She followed behind him and reluctantly stepped into Chad's hospital room.

"Emster, there you are," Chad said with relief in his voice.

Emily remained silent. Troy guided her to the chair next to Chad's bed.

"Come on. Let's go," Troy whispered to Natalie and Ryan.

* * *

The threesome left Emily and Chad alone in the room.

"Emster, what's wrong?" Chad asked her.

His question was answered with nothing but Emily biting her bottom lip.

"You're scaring me," Chad grabbed her hand.

"Funny you should be saying that," Emily looked up at him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Chad whispered.

Tears formed in Emily's eyes. "You should be," a tear slid down her cheek.

"Emster," Chad pulled her closer.

Emily looked away as more tears slid down her cheek.

"I'm fine now," Chad took her chin and forced her to look at him. He wiped her tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Emily composed herself. "So what are they going to do now?"

"The gave me a referral for the sports medicine specialist," he said looking at her, "Hopefully, he'll know what's wrong."

Emily nodded.

"You sure you're okay?" Chad asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled weakly, "As long as you're okay."

* * *

**Ok, you heard the doc. It's not a tumor! I'm sure that by now, Jordan knows what it is, because this is semi-my story of what happened to me. (I think I remember...-Jordan)**

**I mean, it obviously didn't happen while I was playing basketball, but my knee – actually both knees – started hurting me. One day, I was running and BAM! My kneed gave away. It was really scary. Then the next morning, I woke up crying in my bed from it hurting so bad. **

**So, yeah, I know how to describe this _thing_, because I have it! **

**I don't know how many of you will know what it is though. I had never heard of it before I was diagnosed with it, but yeah. You guys will find out in the next chapter! **

**Please review! **


	14. Diagnosing and Divorcing

**Hi,**

**I regret to inform you that there is no Chapter 14. **

**No seriously. It's not there. **

**Ok, yeah. It was a sucky lie. Haha. SORRY! **

**Anyways, thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! And Jordan would love to extend her thanks to all the people that were devastated when Ryan liked Emily. (Note how Em is based off Allyn and Nat is based off myself...HAHA, ALLYN, THEY LIKE ME BETTER! -Jordan)**

**But for now, onwards with the chapter because Jordan has a certain part she wants to read.**

**JORDAN, DON'T TELL THEM! (Grr, fine. -Jordan)

* * *

**

"Thanks for coming, Emster," Chad looked at her.

"Your mom called and said she couldn't come with you. Of course I was happy to come," Emily smiled.

They sat in the sports medicine clinic waiting room. Chad was restless in his chair.

"You nervous?" she laughed gently.

"No."

She laughed at his pathetic attempt to lie. Emily grabbed his hand.

"It's going to be okay," she looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I hope so."

* * *

"We're home!" Emily called as she stepped inside the front door with Chad.

Jason, Kelsi, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Natalie, Troy, and Zeke crowded around Chad asking him question after question.

"Guys! Give him room to breathe," Emily pulled him through the huddle and led Chad to the couch.

"You're wearing a brace!" Troy pointed at Chad's right knee.

"Nothing gets past you, does it Troy?" Emily rolled her eyes, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Ooh, I want something!" Jason raised his hand.

"Not you! I was talking to Chad!"

"You could be nice and get me something, too," Jason acted hurt.

"Jason," Kelsi said, "Get over yourself."

Natalie gave Kelsi a high five.

"Can I have some water to take my medicine?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. I'll get it," Emily stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone crowded around him again.

"Chad, what's wrong with you?"

"What did the doctors say?"

"Why are you wearing that brace?"

"Will you be able to play?"

"It's not cancer is it?"

"GUYS! BACK OFF!" Emily cleared the group. She handed Chad the glass of water.

"Thanks," he took the glass, "Oh, I hate to bother you again, but could you get my medicine?"

"Chad, don't worry about it," Emily smiled and dug through her purse until she found the bottle of pills.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Now can someone answer my question?" Natalie asked.

"Which one?"

"What did the doctor say?" Zeke asked.

"It's called Patella-Femural Syndrome."

"What's that?" Gabriella got a confused look on her face.

"Basically, my knee cap isn't lined up correctly so it grinds against my knee joint," Chad explained.

"Ouch," Jason commented.

"So, why are you wearing the brace?" Kelsi questioned.

"It's supposed to move my knee cap back into position so it doesn't rub."

"Why do you have to take medicine, then?" Natalie also looked confused.

"It's an anti-inflammatory. It helps along with the brace," Emily answered this question.

"Can you play basketball?" Troy asked.

"Well," Chad started.

Emily gave him a look that said "tell the truth'.

"I can once I finish a month of physical therapy."

"A MONTH?!"

"Troy," Gabriella said warningly.

Troy sighed, "I mean, as long as you're okay."

"He'll be just fine," Emily sat down next to Chad and smiled.

* * *

"Be careful," Emily told him.

"Emster, it's just down the street," Chad laughed.

"Ok, but it doesn't mean that you can't get hurt."

"You're a hopeless case," Chad smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Call me when you get there!"

"Em, you're being insane," Troy turned to Chad, "Just go home."

Once Chad had left, only Gabriella, Ryan, Natalie and the Bolton siblings remained.

"I've got to go to work," Gabriella looked at her watch.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, come on."

Ryan kissed Natalie goodbye and Gabriella gave Troy a quick peck on the cheek.

Once the two had left, Natalie noticed Emily's expression. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were wide.

"Em? Something wrong?" Natalie cocked her eyebrow.

"Ryan just kissed you," Emily stuttered.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? We're officially a couple now."

"WHAT?!? You've been a couple for like what? Two days? And you didn't tell me?!?"

"Em, it's more like two hours. He asked me right before you brought Chad home."

"Oh," Emily calmed down, "Okay, then."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Emily, Troy, can I talk to you for a minute?" their father called into the living room.

Emily shot Troy a look, but it was only returned with a shrug. The siblings got up and walked into their dad's study.

He looked sad and worried and angry at the same time. Yet, his face contained a look that was almost weary. Like he had been stressed for a long time.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Sit," he pointed at the sofa on the opposite side of the room.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Emily's voice was filled with anxiety as she sat next to her brother.

"I talked to your mother today," their father sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked like he was holding back tears.

"She's alright, isn't she?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine."

"Then, why do you look like you're about to cry?" Troy said.

"Your mother was having an affair with her business partner."

"No," Emily whispered in disbelief. She couldn't believe it.

"Dad," Troy struggled to find words.

"Your mom and I are getting a divorce," Jack said quickly.

"What?!" Emily stood up.

"Emily, I know this is hard, but we made this decision together."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," Emily hugged her father.

Jack Bolton closed his eyes, fighting back tears, and hugged his daughter.

"So, she's really not going to come back?" Emily whispered.

"She'll be back in a few days to pick up her things," her father croaked.

"Oh, Daddy," Emily hugged him tighter.

* * *

"Oh, Em, that's horrible," Natalie hugged Emily after she told her the news.

"I'm fine," Emily looked down.

"It's okay to be upset, Em," Natalie looked at her.

"I know."

Natalie sighed. Emily was too quiet.

"Aren't you even going to ask how my date with Ryan went?"

"Oh, how did it go?"

"It was excellent!"

"I'm glad," Emily smiled, "Ryan's a good guy."

"What, no teasing? No asking if we made out or something at the end?"

"Nope."

"Why not?!" Natalie was shocked. Em had always loved picking on her love life.

"Because, it's about time you found someone to love you."

Natalie smiled and hugged Emily again. "Thanks, Em. You're the best friend ever."

"I try," Emily smiled.

"You Boltons are so full of yourself," Natalie laughed.

"Don't hate!"

"Girls, time to go to sleep," Jack peeked into the bedroom door.

"Night, Daddy!" Emily turned off the lamp and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, is Emster here?" Chad asked as he stood in the doorway.

"You can't just come and see your best friend?" Troy laughed and let him inside.

"She seemed upset at school. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Troy looked apprehensively at him.

"No. Tell me what? She's not having those nightmares again, is she?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Our mom was cheating on Dad. They're getting a divorce."

"Oh God. Troy, I'm so sorry," Chad patted him on the shoulder.

"Em's taking it harder than everyone. Besides Dad."

"Well, it was her mom, Troy."

"She was my mom, too!" Troy's voice took on a defensive tone.

"I know, but girls have stronger bonds with their mothers. Plus, now Emster's the girl of the house."

"Never thought about that," Troy grumbled.

"Anyways, where is she?"

"She's taking a nap."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll check on her later."

"Do you have time to shoot hoops with your best friend now?" Troy grinned.

"What are we standing here for? Let's go!" Chad ran to the backdoor with his basketball in hand.

* * *

"HA! I won!" Chad collapsed on the ground.

"Only because I let you," Troy teased and sat beside him.

"You're just going easy on me because of my knee!"

"Yup, pretty much," Troy laughed.

Chad glared and flopped back onto the grass.

"You know we have to talk about what happened, right?" he said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah," Troy sighed.

"Troy, you know I would never do something like that. I love Emster, and I respect her decisions."

Troy stared out across the basketball goal. "Yeah, I know. I don't know why I reacted that way."

"She's your little sister. That's why."

"This Alex thing just put me over the edge. I'm real sensitive about guys around her now, and you came home late."

"I get it, Troy."

"Just," Troy struggled for words, "Don't hurt her, okay?"

"Thought never crossed my mind," Chad replied.

Troy thought on this reply for a moment, then smiled to himself with contentment.

"You boys look tired," Emily stood behind them.

"We are," Troy turned around.

Emily smiled and sat in between Chad and Troy.

"You okay?" Troy put his arm around his sister.

"Yeah," Emily whispered and nodded.

"Good," he squeezed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Can she give some love to the boyfriend over here?" Chad laughed.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Emily joked back. She left Troy's arms and gave Chad a soft kiss on the lips. "How's your knee?"

"It's fine," Chad smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Emily laid her head on Chad's shoulder.

For a moment, they soaked in the quiet and calm. They were all at peace for a moment. But, just for a moment.

"TROY! EMILY! I'M HOME!"

Troy, Emily and Chad exchanged looks. The Bolton siblings eyes got wide as their mother appeared at the backdoor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 14!**

**Jordan also is in the process of writing some stories of Natalie, kinda like a Behind The Chapters thing. It's really awesome! She's already written two, so I do recommend you check them out. Especially if you want to know about the French Club meeting that Natalie starts liking Ryan. (Aww, I love you too, Allyn! -Jordan)**

**Sorry for the long wait for 14. (We were contemplating on every single little detail...or at least Allyn was. -Jordan)**

**Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas! I know I did!** **(I got a Zune player, I'm happy. -Jordan)**

**Please review!**


	15. Family Reunion

**Hey guys! Hope you liked Chapter 14! Ironically, it actually almost didn't happen! (Mhmm. -Jordan)**

**I have to send the chapters from my laptop to Jordan and my dad took the modem thing away so I couldn't get on it all the time. So, when I asked for the modem to send it, he didn't know where it was!** **I like freaked out! **

**THEN, my computer CRASHED. Thankfully, the computer recovered my document. (I almost screamed when I got her text. -Jordan)**

**Phew! Anyways, onward with Chapter 15!

* * *

**

"Mom," Troy laughed nervously, "What a surprise."

"I thought I'd come home a bit early and have a visit with my kids," she gave Troy a hug.

Emily and Chad stood up, but they made no noise. Emily's face had a grimace, as if she were looking at a rotting corpse instead of her mother.

Laura Bolton moved closer to hug her daughter, but Emily moved aside.

"Em, be nice," Troy hissed.

"I'm not being nice to this _person_."

"Emily, I'm not just a person! I'm your mother!"

"Why did you come here?" Emily snarled.

"Because it's my house."

"No, it's Daddy's house and you left him for some slutty business partner!" Emily stormed into the house.

"EMILY KATHERINE BOLTON!" her mother scolded.

"That's my name," Emily sighed exasperatedly.

"What's all the commotion…?" Jack's voice trailed off as he stepped foot into the kitchen. "Laura."

"Jack," their mother replied stiffly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my children."

"Well," Troy tried to break the tension, "Why don't we have something to eat?"

"Sorry, I'm not hungry. Whores make me lose my appetite," Emily stormed to her room.

Laura Bolton just stood in shock.

"I'll go check on her," Chad ran up the stairs.

"Why is _Chad_ going to check on Emily?" Laura questioned.

"Because they're dating, Mom. I know for a fact Emily told you more than once," Troy said.

"Oh," Laura watched as Chad entered Emily's room, "Should we trust them to be there alone?"

"Laura, it's Chad, not some random boy," Jack said.

"Well, I don't know Chad."

* * *

"Emily, I know this is hard…" 

"SHE SHOWED UP LIKE NOTHING HAD HAPPENED!"

"I know, but you've got to give her a chance."

"Should I really _have_ to give my own mother a second chance?"

"Well, no."

"EXACTLY!" Emily screamed. She collapsed back on her bed in a huge sigh.

"Emster," Chad started, but he stopped once he heard her whimper.

He sat next to her quietly.

She looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes. "I've lost my mother, Chad," she whispered.

"Shh," he wiped away her tears and pulled her close to him, "You haven't lost her. She's right downstairs, waiting to be greeted by her loving daughter."

"I don't know that woman."

"Yes, you do. Now, come on, let's go see her."

Chad took her hand and stood her up. He led her downstairs to her mother.

* * *

"Hi, Mom," Emily said shyly. 

"Hello, Emily."

Troy could sense the tension between Emily and her mother. He hated seeing it, but he couldn't deny the truth: Their mother was gone.

Sure, not _physically_, but she was basically a stranger. She knew nothing of their daily activities, friends, or anything. Troy wondered if she even knew about his musical. Or Emily being hospitalized.

Dinner that night was quiet. Even Chad, who stayed for dinner at Emily's request, was quiet. Emily kept looking at her father during dinner. His face looked so sad. Jack Bolton kept his face towards his plate, never looking up. The three teens at the table all became worried at this. Jack Bolton was a very social man, and a very up-beat one at that.

Emily tried to be nice to her mom, she really did. It just wasn't quite working out. She didn't know how to control her temper. Looking at her mother just made her angry.

The worst part was, Laura Bolton was trying to make conversation. Emily tensed up at the sound of her voice and she would occasionally snarl the answer in her mother's direction. Only she tried not to do this, because it earned her an elbowing from Troy.

"Um, kids, I have some news," Laura said.

"What now?" Emily angrily answered.

Troy nudged her and gave her a look that said "Be nice."

"I mean, _what now?_" Emily said with a fake happiness in her voice.

"Emily, Troy, I'm getting married!"

Jack quickly stood up from the table and walked to his study.

"THAT'S IT!" Emily threw down her napkin and stood up.

"Emily," Troy said in a warning tone.

"No, Troy. I'm not going to be nice anymore. She's already making plans to be married and she's not even officially divorced yet!"

"Mom," Troy sighed, "Em has a point."

"Well, we've talked about it…"

"Who is _we?_ Because it obviously isn't Daddy. Mom, I swear you're so stupid! DAD'S HURTING FROM THIS DAMMIT!"

"EMILY!" her mother yelled.

"NO, I'M NOT DONE! YOU'VE ONLY CARED ABOUT YOURSELF THIS WHOLE TIME! WHAT ABOUT DAD, HUH? HE WAS NOTHING BUT LOVING AND HELPFUL TO YOU! AND HE'S TAKEN COMPLETE CARE OF US WHILE YOU WERE OFF SCREWING AROUND WITH SOME OTHER GUY!"

"Emily…" Chad hissed.

"WERE YOU THERE WHEN I WAS PUT IN THE HOSPITAL…_TWICE_? WERE YOU THERE WHEN TROY SANG IN THE MUSICAL? WERE YOU THERE WHEN I WAS SAD BECAUSE I BROKE UP WITH CHAD? WERE YOU THERE WHEN TROY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR HIS AND GABBI'S ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY? THE ANSWER IS NO! YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ANY OF IT!"

"EMILY! _Sit down_," Chad hissed again.

Emily didn't move, but stood there staring angrily and breathing heavily.

Chad grabbed her arm and yanked her back down to her seat.

"Well," Laura said, "Glad to know this is how you feel about me." She stood up and walked to the guest room.

"Emily, you took it too far," Troy shook his head.

"Oh, like you weren't thinking it, too."

* * *

Emily sat in her room later that night. She took out an old notebook and began writing. 

_Dear Journal, _

_I know, I haven't written since…well I guess the first day I got you. I can't believe all that's happening. I'm just…overwhelmed. How am I supposed to deal with this all at once? But, I can't crack. I have to be strong for Dad. He's just so hurt. I can see it in his eyes. I mean, isn't marriage about trust? God knows we all trusted Mom. Sure, maybe yelling at her like that wasn't the _best_ thing to do, but I am not the best-tempered person in the world. Natalie eroded my temper with her own. I just miss my mom. Not that woman in the guest bedroom, either. My real mom. The one who knew all my problems and knew just how to make it better. Now, my "mom" is a complete stranger. She didn't even know I was with the love of my life – Chad. I just hope he doesn't start to think I'm going to end up like my mother. _

_Until next time,_

_Em_

"Emster?"

Emily turned around, "Chad? I thought you left."

"I was talking to your dad. He's a mess, Emster."

"I know," Emily looked down.

"Hey," Chad picked up her chin, "We'll all get through this."

"I want her out."

"I know you do, but she's not leaving for a few more days. So just please try to be nice to her."

Emily didn't respond.

"I mean it, Emster."

"Fine," she sighed.

* * *

"Hi, Mom," Emily called casually into the kitchen. 

"Emily, can I talk to you?" Laura wiped her hands on a dishrag.

"Um…sure?"

"I know we started back off on the wrong foot, but we seem to be getting along, right?"

"Yeah," Emily said.

"I want to ask you to come live with me."

"….Live with you? In Montana?"

"Yes."

"Live? With _you_?"

"Yes, Emily!" Laura laughed.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that question."

"Emily, don't start this again."

"I'm not living with you. I was only being nice to you because Chad told me to!"

"See, there's your mistake, Emily. Your always listening to men," Laura rolled her eyes and continued her work.

"And that's your problem, Laura. You never listen to promises. I guess you zoned out during your wedding, because the vows say 'Until death do us part'."

"You shouldn't speak to your mother that way."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I SHOULD DO!"

"EMILY! STUDY! NOW!" Jack yelled into the kitchen.

* * *

"Emily," Jack rubbed his eyes as he sat at his desk.

"Don't lecture me, Dad. She deserved it."

"No, she didn't."

"YES, SHE DID! She hurt you, Dad! And only I seem to care!"

"Troy's just trying to keep fights out of the house."

"Dad, I don't want her here, and neither do you."

"Emily, that's not the point!" her father's voice took on a teary tone.

"Dad…are you c-crying?"

Her father turned away. She ran to him and threw her arms around her father.

"Oh, Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for sticking up for me, baby," her father whispered.

"Anytime, Daddy," she whispered back, "Anytime."

"Emily why did you start another fight?"

"She asked me to live with her. You and I both know that was a big mistake, Troy."

"Well…"

"Troy, what's wrong?"

"Mom asked me to come live with her…"

"And you said no…right?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Em," he sighed.

"Oh my God, you're going to live with her!"

* * *

**Ok, it's late. I'm tired. So this is going to be short and sweet.**

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **

**Make sure to check out Jordan's (penname: sh0rty) Natalie one-shots. (Next two are gonna be out soon! -Jordan)**

**Review!**


	16. Again

**Hello my peoples!**

**Okay, I'm going straight into the chapter!**

**Why? Because I'm awesome.**

**Oh yeshhh. JORDAN DON'T MOCK ME! (Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine...-Jordan)**

**Oh yes, Jesus-is-my-Savior, I read your story! I forgot if I sent a review or not. It's awesome! Keep up the good work!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Emily stared at Troy, awaiting the answer to her question. Troy opened his mouth to say something, but a furious knock at the door interrupted him.

Troy sighed and went to answer the door. A crying Natalie stood at the front door.

"Nat? What's wrong?" Emily walked to the door."My mom's getting married_--again."_

"Oh, Natalie!" Emily hugged her best friend.

* * *

The two girls sat in Chad's house, stealing all his chocolate. Emily's mom - who she now referred to only as 'Laura' - had come back into the house. They immediately left the house, and took refuge in Chad's home.

"Em, if I told you something, would you think I'm stupid?" Natalie turned to her.

"Nope," she stuffed another bite of chocolate into her mouth.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if I end up like my mom? Never able to find love at all?"

"Nat, you'll find love. I mean, what about Ryan?"

She just sighed.

"Besides, I'm worried I'm going to end up like _my_ mother."

"Em, that's completely insane! You could never cheat on Chad, even if you tried!"

"What if he thinks I'm _like_ my mother?"

"Again: Em, that's completely insane!"

They both smiled gently at each other. They collided in a hug.

"Where would I be without you, Nat?"

"You'd be lost in the Gobi Desert," she laughed.

* * *

Two hours had passed by and the girls had forced Chad to go on two more runs to the store for refills on chocolate. 

Natalie was smiling and laughing, but Emily knew Natalie was faking. She knew her all too well.

"I'm gonna go outside for a minute," Natalie got up from the couch.

"Okay," Emily watched her go outside and climb up to the old tree house.

"Worried much?" Chad's voice said from behind her.

"She's scared she's going to end up like her mom," she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And you are, too."

"What?!" she turned around to look at him.

"I overheard. Emily, I want you to know that I could never think that of you. I love you, more than you can possibly ever know."

"I think I have an idea," she smirked.

"Emster, I'm being serious."

"So am I," she softly kissed him on the lips. They broke apart by the sound of thunder crashing. Emily turned to see it pouring down rain.

"Nat should be getting inside," Chad looked at the storm outside.

"I'll go ge-" Emily was interrupted by an earsplitting crash.

The two ran to the back window. The scene they saw was horrible. The tree house had given way in the center; Right where Natalie was sitting.

* * *

"NATALIE!" Emily ran to her friend out in the storm. 

"Emily! Get out from there. The rest of the tree house could fall!" Chad screamed at her from the backdoor.

"Help me get Natalie," Emily looked around for her friend. "I can't see her!"

"Em?" a faint cry called out. She could barely hear it over the roar of the storm.

"Natalie?" Emily searched even more frantically. Finally, Emily found her curled up near the base of the tree.

"Natalie, are you okay?" Chad jogged out to them.

"My ankle," she held her ankle. It was swelling horribly, but what Emily noticed were her friend's arms and legs. They had splinters all over them.

Chad leaned down and picked up Natalie as a bolt of lighting crashed down.

"Get her inside!" Emily yelled over the boom of thunder that followed it.

Chad jogged into the house, with Natalie in his arms. Emily trailed behind them.

* * *

"How is she?" Troy ran into the waiting room. 

"I don't know," Emily whispered.

The group waited together for half an hour. Ryan remained quiet. Portraying no emotion whatsoever. Their silence was broken by someone Emily knew Natalie would not want to see: her mother.

"Emily! Oh there you are! How is my darling daughter?" Natalie's mother's shrill voice filled her ears. Emily winced at the sound of such a high voice.

"The doctor hasn't come out yet. Hey, Charlie. Hey, Ellie," she added the last part to the two girls trailing behind Mrs. Goodwin. Or whatever her last name was nowadays; Emily didn't keep track.

"What happened, Em?" Charlie - her proper name was Charlotte - asked.

"She was sitting in the tree house and then the storm hit. I guess the wood getting soaked like that weakened it, and it fell through."

"Nothing, like, major is wrong with her, right?" Ellie - Elaine was her proper name - asked with a look of concern on her face.

"She was conscious," Emily looked at her.

"Mrs. Goodwin?" the doctor asked.

"Actually it's Mrs. Reynolds now," Natalie's mother crossed to the doctor.

"Well, yes, anyway," the doctor shuffled through some papers, "Natalie's ankle has been broken. We have two options here. We can go in and perform a new type of surgery in which we set the bone with screws and therefore no cast will be used, or we can put on a cast which has more chance of working."

"Which will heal faster?" her mother cocked her eyebrow at the doctor.

"The surgery, if it's successful."

"Then, let's wheel her into surgery. I have a wedding coming up and I can't have one of my bridesmaids hopping around in a cast!"

"Mom! What if the surgery doesn't work? Her ankle will get worse!" Charlie came up beside her mother.

"Yeah, we know the cast will work. Let's go with the cast!" Ellie came beside Charlie.

"I will not have my youngest bridesmaid looking like a wreck because of her dumb mistake to climb into a rickety old tree house!"

"Miss! There's a Natalie Goodwin calling for you," the nurse stepped into the waiting room.

"Of course, the girl needs to see her mother," Amanda Reynolds fixed her hair.

"Actually, I was talking about the young lady sitting down," she nodded towards Emily.

"She wants to see me?" Emily stammered.

"Yes, she says it's urgent."

Emily stood up and walked cautiously past Natalie's mother, who looked ready to blow a gasket.

* * *

"Nat, you should have seen your mother. Not me!" Emily hissed once she entered the room. 

"My mom doesn't care about me. You do," Natalie said simply.

"Oh, Nat."

"My mom wants the surgery doesn't she? Doesn't want to ruin her wedding I suppose--"

Emily nodded quietly.

"Well, I want the cast. But, I can't decide because I'm a minor. Emily I need you to convince my mother to get the cast."

"Natalie, your mother is as stubborn as you are."

"Please, Emily."

"I'll try," Emily sighed.

* * *

Ultimately, Amanda's stubbornness won the fight. Natalie was wheeled into surgery, and the group was left in silence once more. 

"Waiting isn't as much fun without Natalie screaming French at the doctors," Troy sighed.

"I'm sure she is back there," Jason said sadly.

"You mean if she was _conscious_ back there, she would be," Emily laid her head on Chad's shoulder.

Chad wrapped his arm around Emily. He hated seeing her so upset.

"Mrs. Reynolds? I'm sorry to tell you, but the surgery was unsuccessful," the doctor came out once more.

"She's alright, isn't she?" Ellie sped up to the doctor.

"Oh yes, she's fine. But, her ankle was broken in more places than we thought. Our only option is the cast."

"That's fine. As long as Natalie's okay," Charlie looked up from her seat.

"She'll be out in a few minutes," the doctor stated and walked to another family.

"She's okay," Emily sighed with relief.

"Did you ever have a doubt?" Jason looked at her.

"Oh shut up, Jason."

Natalie hopped out on crutches minutes later.

"Natalie!" Ryan stood up and walked to her, enveloping her in a hug.

Natalie smiled as Ryan hugged her. Emily smiled as well, as she watched the two. Natalie had finally found love.

She wasn't going to end up like her mother.

* * *

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU ANYWAYS!" Natalie screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood in the ER doorway. 

"Natalie, I leave to go to the bathroom and I come back and you're yelling. What happened?" Emily walked up.

"My mother refuses to take me home. She said she has a wedding to prepare for and she doesn't have time to take care of a cripple," Natalie looked down.

"Then you can come to my house," Emily put her arm around her friends shoulder.

"You mean it, Em?"

"DUH!" Emily laughed.

"You really are the best friend ever," Natalie hugged her.

* * *

Emily smiled and looked back at her tray of food. Chad did the same from across the cafeteria. 

"Em, why don't you just go sit with him?" Natalie looked at her confused.

"Because, I'm going to have lunch with my best friend," Emily said and focused back on the conversation.

"There's more than three seats at this table, Em," Ryan laughed.

Emily glanced back to Chad's table and caught his eye. They both smiled at each other. Emily looked away shyly.

"CHAD! JUST GET OVER HERE ALREADY!" Natalie turned around and screamed.

"Smooth, Nat. Smooth," Emily laughed as Chad picked up his tray and his bookbag and headed towards their table.

Ryan and Natalie held hands during lunch and free period and well, pretty much every time Natalie was next to Ryan and she wasn't on crutches.

Emily thought it was cute. Chad was being a regular boy, though, and didn't think anything of it.

Chad sat next to Emily. They smiled at each other.

"Long time, no see," Emily giggled.

"No see? You guys have been looking at each other the whole lunch period!" Natalie screeched.

Emily blushed slightly and Chad laughed.

"Shut up, Nat, and keep in your own relationship!" Emily teased.

* * *

"Um, Natalie, what are you doing?" Emily came up behind her. 

"Shh, look at this!" Natalie hissed and pointed in the direction she had been looking.

Emily peered at the scene Natalie had been studying. She couldn't believe it!

Ryan was sitting on a bench reading over the musical script. Sadie was sitting next to him; VERY close.

"Oh, come on, Ryan. You know you don't really like Natalie," Sadie moved closer.

"Sadie, for the umpteenth time, I don't like her."

Emily's jaw dropped.

"I love her," Ryan turned to look at Sadie.

Natalie felt herself go flushed.

"Ryan, don't lie like that. I know you're just pretending to like her."

"Sadie, shut up."

"Okay, if you say so," Sadie sighed.

All of a sudden, Sadie's lips collided with Ryan's.

Emily felt Natalie tense up beside her. She quickly grabbed Natalie's arm, preventing her from lunging herself at Sadie.

Ryan pushed Sadie off. "Sadie, leave me alone. You're just trying to ruin things with me and Natalie. But I'll tell you this: It won't work." With that, Ryan picked up his things and left.

The girls waited to see what Sadie would do. Taylor peeked around from another corner and moved to sit next to Sadie.

"Wellâ€¦that went well," Taylor sighed.

"You can't break any of them up!" Sadie sighed too.

Emily lost grip on Natalie's arm, and Natalie sprang towards the bench Sadie and Taylor were sitting.

Emily ran to catch up with her, which wasn't hard since Natalie was on crutches.

"Oh, look who it is: The Loser Twins," Taylor scowled.

"Oh, look, Emily. It's the Slut Sisters," Natalie grinned.

"Natalie, you just missed it. Ryan was totally hitting on me," Sadie smirked.

"Nice try. I was watching."

"Well you little sneak--"

"Sadie, shut up. You're just mad because Ryan loves me and not you. You can't get your own way and it scares you," Natalie crossed her arms.

"Ok, _Goodwin_, I don't know who you think you are, but you really need to stop with Ryan."

Natalie scowled and turned around to hobble away.

"You're just going to end up like your mother. What marriage is she on now? Her sixth? Might as well give up now," Sadie called to her retreating back.

Natalie stopped and clenched her fists. She turned around and started advancing on Sadie.

"Nat, stop this. She doesn't have her way right now. Keep it that way," Emily whispered.

Emily grabbed Natalie's arm and started to turn her back around.

"Oh, Sadie, you know Chad's a good kisser? But, it's even better when we're kissing behind Emily's back," Taylor said loudly.

This time, it was Emily's turn to stop.

* * *

"Oh, crap. I left my notebook outside," Ryan searched through his bag. 

"Come on, we'll all go get it," Troy got up. Chad and Ryan followed behind him.

Once they reached the bench Ryan had been sitting on moments before, they found an interesting scene.

* * *

"Oh, Natalie! You know how it's fun to call Taylor a whore? It's even better when you're calling her one to her face," Emily snarled. 

"Shall we try that now?" Natalie offered.

"We shall." Both girls turned around to see Taylor looking furious.

"Hello, whore," Emily gave her a fake smile filled with attitude.

"Goodbye, whore," Natalie gave her the same look.

Taylor started walking towards Emily. "Why I outta--"

"Go right ahead, dear," Emily maintained her smile.

Taylor slapped Emily across the face. Emily quickly retaliated.

* * *

"EMILY!" Chad ran over to her. 

"Don't defend that whore, Chad," Taylor said.

"I'm not defending you, Taylor."

Natalie stifled her laughter, but was quickly silenced by Sadie kicking one of her crutches. She was thrown off-balance and quickly fell.

"Whoa, there," Ryan caught her.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled.

"Anytime," Ryan smiled.

Natalie quickly turned her attention back to Emily and Taylor.

* * *

"OH PLEASE, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Taylor screeched. 

"OF WHAT? YOUR MULTIPLE SEX PARTNERS? NO THANKS, I THINK I'LL LIVE WITHOUT THEM," Emily screamed back.

"Both of you stop this!" Chad stood between them.

Taylor kicked him lightly on the back of Chad's right knee. His knee gave way again and he fell.

"TAYLOR! I'M GOING TO--"

"EMILY! STOP!" Troy stood between them. "Taylor, get out. NOW," he snarled at her.

Taylor and Sadie left with scowls on their faces.

"Chad, are you okay?" Emily looked down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chad grumbled as Troy helped him up.

"You guys are crazy!" Troy looked from Natalie to Emily.

"Hey, they mess with our boyfriends," Natalie started.

"We mess back," Emily finished for Natalie.

* * *

**Dude, this chapter is WAYYY long. **

And, I don't think I even fit everything into it. Oh well, there will be more chapters! (You bet there will be! -Jordan)

Hope you liked this one.

Ok, off to start Chapter 17. Don't forget to check out Jordan's oneshots! She has one that explains in more detail about Natalie's family. (Oh yeah. -Jordan)

Keep reviewing, people!


	17. The Big Move

**Okay, it's 1:41 AM. **

I really don't have much to say. (OH GREAT, NOW I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT! -Jordan)

Oh yeah, I know this is probably mean, but I love how you guys like spazzed out about Troy moving.

You'll get a definite answer in this chapter.

Bon Apetit!

* * *

"Troy," Emily laid on the grass outside, "You never answered my question." 

Troy's response was only a sigh.

"You want to go with her, don't you?"

"Em, you have to understand. It's really stressful around here," Troy propped himself on his elbows.

"What about Gabriella? Or Chad? Or Jason? Or Zeke? Or basketball? Or the musical?" Emily trailed off.

"Em. I'm not sure if I'm going or not. I'm just considering it," he laid back down.

"I wouldn't go with Laura if you paid me 20 bajillion dollars," Emily said quietly.

"She's your mother. You call her 'mom'."

"Troy," she sighed.

"Fine, let's just drop it."

"My pleasure."

"Troy," Emily laid on the grass outside, "You never answered my question."

* * *

Natalie and Ryan sat on Emily's back porch. It was a clear night, and it was nice and warm. Spring was well underway. 

"Today was crazy," Ryan said, putting his arm around Natalie.

"Yeah, I know," Natalie stared up at the sky.

"Something on your mind, Nat?"

"You could have been with Sadie. She's more popular," Natalie muttered.

"I don't want to be with Sadie. I want to be with _you_."

"Why, though? I have a ferocious temper, I steal all the food, I'm really loud during movies, Emily says I'm a nervous wreck half the time--"

"You also rant when you're nervous," Ryan smiled.

"SEE! I'm a mess!"

"Natalie, I'm not looking at the bad parts of you. I'm looking at all the good things about you. You are a loyal friend, a kind and caring person - when you want to be, you are the sweetest, most compassionate person I've ever known, and you value love. Not that stereotypical love either. You are looking for the real deal. Not to mention your beauty," Ryan looked her in the eyes.

Natalie smiled shyly. She felt her cheeks go red as she locked eyes with him.

"Got any doubts now?" Ryan smiled.

"No," she looked down shyly.

Ryan leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Are you sure you got all the skank off your lips?" Natalie teased.

Ryan laughed gently and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"Emster, what's bugging you?" 

"Nothing."

"You're lying," Chad looked at her.

"Maybe," Emily looked back at him.

He gave her a look that said 'Come on. Tell me what's wrong.'

"Are you that worried about me?" Emily asked.

"Yes!"

"Don't be."

"EMSTER! Last time you didn't talk to me -"

"Yeah, I know what happened, Chad," she turned away.

Chad sighed and moved over to her. "It's Troy, isn't it?" he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and nodded. As she closed her eyes, one tear silently fell down her cheek.

"He's been there through everything. If he goes all the way to Montana, I don't know what I'll do."

"Well, the rest of the gang will be here for you," Chad hugged her.

"It's not the same as having your brother," she shook her head.

"He'll make the right choice. I know he will," Chad whispered and softly kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

"So, you're moving to Montana," Gabriella sat in shock. 

"No, I mean yes. I mean," Troy quit pacing the floor and sat beside her, "I don't know."

"Montana? That state WAY over there?" Gabriella was still in shock.

"Gabbi, I'm not sure if I'm going or not."

"Your mom is leaving in two days, and you're telling me you haven't made a decision?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"So, you're just going to leave me here?"

"I don't know if I'm going," Troy grabbed her hand.

"But you're thinking about it. About leaving."

"Gabbi," Troy sighed.

"Forget it," she stood up and walked out.

* * *

The news was buzzing around school the next day: The star basketball player might be moving. 

Emily was bombarded with questions when her brother was not.

Chad kept breaking up huddles around her all day. Basketball practice was canceled, because Coach Bolton wasn't up to it. Gabriella was upset and didn't talk to Troy all day. Kelsi was comforting her friend, along with Sharpay. **((A/N: Nothing Good About Goodbye - Hinder just came on the iTunes. Freaky, I know.))** Jason was just getting up the courage to ask Kelsi out, then this happened.

Jason somewhat resented Troy for putting off his chances of being with Kelsi, but he remained silent. Zeke was the only one that stuck beside Troy that day.

Chad stayed with Emily to rescue her from her huddles of questioning people. Ryan and Natalie kept together simply because they were a couple. It left Troy feeling...alone.

Sure, he had Zeke, but even Zeke seemed distracted. He was afraid of what would happen to all his friendships if he went through with this move, or even worse, if he didn't.

* * *

"Daddy, please let me in," Emily called through the study door. 

"Emily, go away," she heard her father's voice through the door.

She sighed and went back to the living room. Troy was sitting on the couch, talking to Laura about things in Montana.

Troy looked up at her as she entered. "How is he?"

"I wouldn't know," Emily glared, "He won't let me in."

Troy's face took on a hurt look.

"Hope you're happy, Troy. You broke his heart. You and Laura," Emily turned and walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Natalie," Emily said on the phone. Natalie had left her house only a few hours ago. She was finally able to go to her father's house to get some clothes. 

"Em? Is that you? Are you _crying_?" Natalie's voice came from the other line.

"Troy's leaving. He just told us his decision."

"Emily, oh God. I'm so sorry. I wish I could get over there, but my dad's not letting me leave until a car comes. He doesn't want me to hurt my ankle any more."

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Em," Natalie started in an apologetic tone.

"I should get off the phone. Troy has to call Gabriella and tell her."

Natalie didn't have time to answer before Emily hung up.

* * *

Emily shoved the phone angrily at Troy. She ran up to her room, just barely making it up the stairs without tripping. 

Twenty minutes later, after Emily had almost made herself sick with crying, she heard Troy's voice calling to her.

"EMILY, YOU HAVE COMPANY!" he yelled from downstairs.

Emily made a feeble attempt to wipe away her tears, but it was no use. She walked out of her room to find Chad already half up the stairs.

"Emster," he said breathlessly as she hugged him tight.

"I told you I would lose my brother," she cried into his chest.

Chad held her and stoked her hair. He led her to her room, where Emily curled up beside him. Emily put her head on Chad's chest and cried some more.

Chad gently rubbed her arm. "Shh," he kept whispering in her ear.

* * *

Emily finally fell asleep an hour later. Chad covered her with a throw blanket and kissed her forehead. 

When he walked out of the door, Troy was standing right there.

"You're still my friend, right?" Troy asked him.

"I am," Chad sighed, "My girlfriend, on the other hand, is not so happy with this." Chad walked past Troy and down the stairs.

Troy spun around, "Chad?"

"Hmm?" Chad turned around.

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

"It was your decision, Troy. Whatever makes you happy," Chad shook his head dejectedly and walked out the front door.

Troy began to wonder if he had made the right decision, or a terrible one.

* * *

Gabriella looked extremely tired the next day, as if she hadn't slept. Emily had dark circles under her eyes from crying herself to sleep and Natalie looked solemnly from Emily, to Gabriella, then back to Emily again. 

They remained silent all day. It scared everyone. Emily seemed to be in shock. But, Gabriella seemed to remain silent because she was scared if she opened her mouth, she would begin to sob.

"Emster?" Chad said quietly at lunch.

Emily didn't respond, but stared into space at the spot in front of her.

"Em?" Natalie tried.

Emily's only movement was her eyes blinking.

"I give up," Natalie sat back in her chair, "Emily, you have to snap out of this!"

Again, there was no response.

Chad and Natalie exchanged nervous glances. It scared them both.

* * *

"Hey, Em?" Troy called into her room. 

Emily was sitting at her window, staring out at the view below.

"Em, Mom's leaving," Troy walked in.

"Don't you mean you and Laura?" Emily whispered. It was the first thing she had said all day.

"No, I mean Mom."

"What?" she whipped around to face him.

"I'm not leaving."

"Really?" her face lit up.

"Yeah," he smiled.

She ran to him and practically jumped on him in a hug.

"I feel really loved right now," Troy laughed.

"You should," she looked up at him.

* * *

"Okay, Troy. We have a lot of things to get done. We have Dad's birthday present to get together, the chores to do, Laura's wedding present, and Chad's mom has invited us for dinner." 

"Emily, calm down."

"Not to mention Dad's surprise party we have to plan. That means invitations, decorations, catering.."

"Emily!"

"Hmm?" she stopped pacing the floor and looked up from her list.

"I got all the party stuff done, did most of the chores, and got Mom's present."

"Really?" she looked at him surprised.

"Yeah," he laughed gently.

"Oh, well, guess that only leaves Dad's present and dinner at Chad's," she referred to her list.

"I don't know what to get Dad," Troy shrugged.

"I have an idea," Emily smirked and dragged him up to her room.

* * *

**Yeah, this is probably the most boring chapter like, ever. But, oh well. **

You love me right?

Yeah, I know.

Anways, Chapter 18 will be started soon. And, if you haven't already realized, this one's going to be way longer than I'm Okay, Really.

Oh yes, Jordan and I figured it out. I'll do another story after this one, where it's Troy's senior year. Then, the next story will be the high school reunion. Plus, I have another story idea that is not related to this series.

You have guaranteed three more stories out of me! Haha. (...ABUSE, I TELL YOU! -Jordan)

Please review?

Pretty please?

Oh, come on you know you want to.

See, I know you're not reviewing, because you're reading this.

Yeshh, I'm psychic.

Now, stop reading this and go review!


	18. It's Over

**I think this is the beginning of the end. But, I'm not sure.**

**Just read, and I'll think about it.**

**Also, could you guys PLEASE read Jordan's oneshots? They are very awesome if I do say so myself. And she would love me forever if I got people to review her oneshots!**

**Anways, let's move on with 18 shall we?**

* * *

"Ready?" Troy turned to her. 

"Nope," she replied. Troy's eyes widened and she laughed gently at him, "I'm kidding."

The two turned to face their father, the basketball team, Gabriella, some neighbors and their dad's close friends.

"Ok, Dad, we know you've been through a lot these past few weeks--"

"So, we wanted to make sure you knew how much we appreciate you," Emily finished Troy's sentence.

Jack Bolton looked on confused. Troy nodded to Gabriella and she turned on the stereo in the Bolton's living room.

**((A/N: Bold is Emily's part, Italics is Troy, Bold/Italics is both))**

**Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so**

**I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well**

**I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you**

_We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But you could really trust me, and give me the distance,  
to make my decisions without any fear  
_  
_**I'm grateful for all of the times,  
You opened my eyes** _

**_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you_**

**_You taught me to stand on my own_**

**and I thank you for that**

**You saved me,**

_you made me, _

_**and now that I'm looking back** _

**I can say **

**_woooaaahhhh!_**

**_I learned from you that  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose_**

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin',_**

**_There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_**

**Woooaaahhhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu  
**  
_I learned that strength is something you choose_

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you  
I learned from you_**

**_I learned from you_**

They ended the song glowing. They looked at their father who was smiling just as big as they were.

He got up from his seat and walked over to them, enveloping them in a huge hug.

"That was great, kids," he whispered.

* * *

"Gabriella, come on. What's wrong?" he looked at her. 

"Nothing, I'm completely and totally fine," she replied primly.

Troy took her aside during the after-school practice for the musical.

"Come on, tell me what's up with you. You're angry," he looked in her eyes.

"Oh, are you telling me you care?" Gabriella retorted.

"What? Gabbi, of course I care about you!"

"Didn't seem like it when you wanted to leave me here while you ran away to Montana!"

"Gabriella, you know that wasn't my intention!"

"But you were going to do it," Gabriella looked at him.

"Gabriella, please-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Troy," Gabriella then turned and walked back to her original position.

* * *

"Gabriella, what's going on?" Emily looked at her friend as they sat in the library during free period. 

"I'm just...rethinking Troy's and I relationship," Gabriella sighed.

"Why?! You two are so perfect! I mean, you guys haven't fought like hardly ever at all!" Emily shrieked.

"Well, it just seems like he doesn't love me the way I love him. He was ready to leave me all the way here and go to Montana, for crying out loud!"

"But he didn't," Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, because he would lose all his friends if he did!"

"So, what, are you gonna break up with him?"

"I don't know," Gabriella put her head on the table.

* * *

Emily was very distracted during lunch. She just couldn't help but be distracted by the thought that Gabriella and Troy were falling apart. She took our her new friend, her journal, and began to write. 

_Journal, _

_Troy and Gabriella? Over? It just doesn't fit! And honestly, it scares me. They were one of the strongest couples I've ever known._

_If they can't make it, what hope does that leave for Chad and I? I mean, seriously, it's a good point! Sure, Chad and I have been through our rough points, and we're still together._

_That has to mean something, right? Or does it just mean we're an even weaker couple? Honestly, it all confuses me to the point of a migraine._

_But, I really need to figure this out. And I bet you're thinking 'Is she questioning her relationship with Chad?' and frankly, I don't know. Which you see, is where I get the headache._

_I mean, yes, I do love Chad Danforth (even if his middle name is so dorky: Edgar) with all my heart, and would do anything for him, but, grr I don't know!_

_And I can't even talk to him about it, because well, he'll think I don't love him. WHICH I DO!_

_Stupid Troy! If he had just not even thought about going with Laura, then none of this would be happening! No, that's mean. This isn't Troy's fault. It's not his fault that I'm also rethinking my relationship. IT'S GABRIELLA'S! No, it's not hers either._

_Gah, I wanna blame this on someone but myself, yet I can't. Because, it is my fault._

_Until next time,  
Em _

"Emster? Whatcha writing?" Chad glanced over her shoulder.

"Nothing," she quickly shut her journal and tossed it into her messenger bag.

Chad gave her a questioning look as he sat beside her, "You okay, Emster?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gave him a wide smile.

Chad dropped the subject, but wasn't fully convinced. She was quiet during lunch and when Chad tried to kiss her goodbye, she just hugged him.

As he watched her retreating figure walk down the hallway, he couldn't help but think that Troy and Gabriella weren't the only couple ripping at the seams.

* * *

Troy stayed cooped up in his room, trying to call Gabriella, but she ignored his calls. 

Emily was just even more distressed by this. She even tried writing her feelings in her journal, but she couldn't express anything, so it brought her no comfort.

She didn't want to purposely avoid Chad, but she didn't want to talk to him. Her solution was to turn her phone off and claim that it died.

The lie didn't hold up with Chad though, and this didn't comfort him, either.

"Emster, just tell me why you don't want to talk to me," Chad pleaded.

"I told you: My phone died. That's all," Emily picked at her food.

"Are you having nightmares again?" Chad asked her after a moment of silence.

"NO!"

"Then just tell me what's up with you!"

"NOTHING!" Emily stood and walked to the roof. She took out her journal and began to write again.

_Journal, _

_He hates me. Or at least he's close. I just wish he wouldn't worry about every little thing. Although, I have been through some pretty scary stuff. Of course, he'd be a bad boyfriend if he didn't worry. I mean, he just cares about me._

_Now I feel extra bad. I'm reconsidering our relationship and he's worrying about my mental well-being! And, truthfully, I don't know how mentally stable I am. I mean seriously! RECONSIDERING MY FEELINGS FOR CHAD! WHAT WAS I THINKING?!_

_Why didn't you call me an idiot, journal? Why didn't you tell me I was completely overreacting? Oh yeah, because you're a notebook._

_SEE! Mentally unstable person! Notebooks talking, gah. I'm so out of it._

_Maybe if I talk to Chad, things will be better. Right? I mean, they can't get worse. WAIT! Scratch that. When they say that in the horror movies, someone gets killed._

_And I've almost died twice, and as they say 'Third time's the charm'._

_...I'm such an idiot._

_Until next time,  
Em_

_

* * *

_"Hey," Chad walked up to Emily's locker. 

"Hey," she smiled at him. She had felt loads better since she wrote in her journal at lunch.

"We need to talk. Want me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that," she closed her locker and took his hand as they began to walk to her house.

Chad felt somewhat better when he saw her smile, but he knew she could hide feelings.

"Emster, you gotta tell me what's wrong."

"It's kinda embarrassing," she said quietly.

"You're worrying me," he turned to her.

"Chad, I'm fine. I just, got a little shaky, that's all."

"About what?"

"Us."

Chad was somewhat taken aback by her comment. If she was getting shaky about them, could it lead to her ending things--again?

"Don't worry, I'm okay now. I don't even know why I thought it," she added, noticing his face.

"I can't tell you that makes me feel completely better," he replied.

"It's just, Troy and Gabriella ending? They were the strongest couple ever. If they can't make it--"

"Emster, they're just going through a rough spot. Like we did, but look at us. We're completely fine now, right?" he faced her, hoping the answer was yes.

"Of course we are," she put her arm around his waist. He put his arms around her waist, too, and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Troy slammed the door shut behind him as he came home from school. Emily and Chad looked up from watching TV as he stormed through the living room and up the stairs. 

"Troy, what's wrong?" Emily called softly into his room.

"She broke up with me. It's over," Troy collapsed on his bed.

Emily looked at Chad with worry filling her eyes.

Her faith began slipping again.

**

* * *

Yup, it's the beginning of the end. **

**Wow, that's weird to say. Anyways, only one or two more chapters left.**

**I probably won't start the next one right away. I don't have a lot of ideas for it. (HINT, HINT) (Are you talking to me or the readers? -Jordan)**

**I may write a new one, or I might do some oneshots. I just don't know. (...I thought we went over this already. -Jordan)**

**But, alas, I will be writing. Besides, I still got to finish this one! Haha**

**Okay, done now!**

**PRESS THE GO BUTTON! I do believe it's periwinkle. (A dark shade of periwinkle, but periwinkle none the less. -Jordan)**


	19. Where Is The Love?

**I feel bad. **

**I really do. **

**The whole Troyella break up and Emily worrying wasn't my idea. And I forgot to give credit! (Err...okay? -Jordan)**

**I'm lame. Anyways, Princess Of Stories is so awesome! I mean she's so freaking awesome! She gave the idea when I had SERIOUS writer's block. **

**Anyways, she's awesome! I give her much credit and much love! **

**And you know, I was reading a story and somehow I came upon the HSM fanfic awards. Allyn is jealous. Allyn's fanfics look bad compared to them.**

**Grr.**

**Onwards with 19! (Finally. -Jordan)

* * *

**

"Emster," Chad looked at her as her eyes filled with tears.

Emily was speechless, but her thoughts were racing.

"Over? No, I must have heard him wrong. They can't be 'over'," her thoughts continued to rant on and on…

She turned and ran into her room, locking the door in the process.

_Journal,_

_What do I do now?_

_-- Em

* * *

_

"Em, stop being all mope-y. Gabriella and I are over, not you and Chad."

"Yet," she grumbled from her seat at the counter.

"Oh please, Em. Don't tell me you're reconsidering…"

"I'm just…not sure anymore, okay?"

"WHY?!"

"You guys were the strongest couple EVER, and now, you're _over_! What am I supposed to think?"

"Em, you and Chad broke up…_twice_!"

"Third time's the charm," she muttered.

"EMILY KATHERINE BOLTON!"

"Stop acting like Daddy."

"Don't end things with Chad just because Gabriella and I have problems."

Emily didn't respond, but simply walked back up to her room and slid down to the floor, tears silently streaming down her face.

She was so confused, so hurt, and so lost. She crawled into her bed and had a restless night.

* * *

School the next morning wasn't the easiest for the Bolton siblings. Emily was exhausted and upset; Troy was depressed and bombarded with questions and flirts and telephone numbers. He was single again; back to being the boy all the girls hit on.

"No, Sarah, I'm not available for a date tomorrow. Please just leave me alone!" Troy shooed another cheerleader off and turned around to face Emily.

"Sarah?" Emily questioned, referring to his latest flirts.

"Try the whole cheerleading squad," Troy replied.

Emily closed her locker quietly. Troy studied his sister's face. He shivered as he thought of what it reminded him of: her time at the hospital. She contained that dead-like quality again.

Her face was pale, her eyes had dark circles under them, and her expression was mostly…blank.

"Em, you okay?" he asked her as they began to walk down the hall.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she shook herself out of her trance-like state.

"Maybe you should go home," Troy suggested.

"No, I'm fine, Troy."

"You sure?"

"Positive," she turned into her first period class.

* * *

Emily and Chad were the only two at the table. Natalie and Ryan went to eat lunch outside; Troy was in their dad's office; and the rest of the gang had stayed away at Gabriella's request. Gabriella had seen the way Emily had been, and she thought maybe at lunch her and Chad could talk.

However, Gabriella's plan wasn't working. Emily was completely silent, writing in her journal. Chad looked on silently.

"Emster, are we okay?" Chad finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Emily kept writing.

"Emily, can you pay attention to me for like five minutes?" Chad was starting to get angry. She spent all her free time closed up in that journal. It was almost as if he was pushed to the side.

"Sorry," she closed the journal and placed it in front of her on the table, "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if we were okay, but lately, I don't know. It seems like that journal knows more about you than I do, and it's an INANIMATE OBJECT!"

Emily looked down at his words. They stung, but she knew they were right.

"It makes me wonder if we're _really_ okay. I mean, inanimate object, or your boyfriend? Gee, which one should know more?" Chad said sarcastically.

"Chad, that's not fair," she said quietly.

"It's not fair to leave me out of your life, Em."

"I'm sorry!"

"_Are _we okay, Emster?" he grabbed her hand.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I think so…"

"THINK?! Emster, are you that unsure of us?"

"I'M NOT SURE OF ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Emily stood and began to gather her things.

"Emster, I'm sorry," Chad said as she left the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

Chad then noticed something on the lunch table.

_The journal. _

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Chad called through the house. He walked into the kitchen to see a note attached to the refrigerator.

_Gone to the store, then on my date._

_Leftovers in the refrigerator!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Chad shrugged and dumped his bookbag in his room. He unzipped it and pulled out Emily's journal.

He didn't 'steal' it, exactly. He had perfect intentions of giving it back to her. However, Emily had avoided him the rest of the day; he had no chance!

Chad stared at it. He debated on opening it or not. It _was_ an invasion of privacy, but something was up with Emily, and he should know, right?

He moved towards it, then jumped back from it. He repeated this many times before finally collapsing on his bed next to it.

Chad turned his head and stared at the journal. He finally reached over and opened it and flipped to the latest entry.

_Journal,_

_Again I ask you: What do I do now?_

_Should I completely give up on love? Because, right now, that's what I feel like doing._

_I look at Gabriella, then I look at Troy, and you just see the same look of sadness on their faces. THEY BELONG TOGETHER FOR PETE'S SAKE! _

_I just keep wondering if that's how Chad and I are going to end up; Each of us having the same pathetic and sad looks on our faces. I don't want that to happen._

_Unfortunately, I think Chad's getting mad at me. I can't help it that I'm scared! _

_And giving up._

_Wait, I'm not giving up! Chad's a great guy, and I can't give up on him! I can't hurt him like that!_

_But, I think I'm already hurting him. _

_Why is it every time I write in this stinking journal, I feel worse about myself?_

_GRR! _

_Until next time, _

Em 

Chad felt guilt surge through his body. Not only had he invaded Emily's privacy, but he yelled at her, and all she was doing was worrying about him. Chad suddenly had an idea.

He knew how to fix this.

* * *

"We have to get them back together!" Emily said to Natalie.

"Em, they are going through a rough spot. Just let them work it out themselves," Natalie replied casually as she filed her nails.

"HELLO?! THEY AREN'T GOING TO WORK IT OUT THEMSELVES! THEY ARE OBLIVIOUS!"

"I'm serious, Em. Interfering will only make things worse!"

"I can't sit here and watch two soul mates waste their lives away with other people who are completely and totally wrong for them!"

"Calm down. They will work it out, I know they will," Natalie continued to file her nails.

"Easy for you to say. You and Ryan are doing perfectly!"

"I know, isn't it great?!" Natalie giggled.

"NATALIE! CAN YOU FOCUS FOR LIKE FIVE SECONDS?!"

"Emily, you seriously need to take a chill pill."

Emily sighed and plopped back on her bed. "I'm not doing so good, Nat."

"What's wrong? Nightmares?"

"No," she sighed, "I think Chad and I are coming to another end."

"EMILY!"

"WHAT?!" she bolted up.

"You will NOT break up with Chad just because Gabriella and Troy aren't thinking clearly!"

"He's mad at me."

"No, he's not!"

"We had a fight at lunch. He hates me. End of story."

"Chad could NEVER hate you!"

"He certainly doesn't act that way…"

"That's a lie and you know it, Em!"

Emily's only response was a deep sigh. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Em, have you-," Troy walked in the room, but stopped as soon as he saw his crying sister, "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing," she turned her head away from him.

"Em, don't lie to me."

"What did you come in here for?" Emily said, trying to change the subject.

"Have you seen my keys?"

"On the kitchen counter," Emily sighed, "What do you need them for?"

"I'm going to talk to Gabriella."

"Good luck!" Natalie called to him as he walked downstairs.

Emily gave her a look that said 'You idiot'.

"What?! He needs it!" she replied.

Emily rolled her eyes and plopped back on the bed with a huge sigh.

* * *

"Hi," Troy stood in front of Gabriella.

"Hi," she replied shyly.

"Can we talk?"

Gabriella looked at him for a moment, as if testing him, but finally moved aside to let him in.

"What do you want to talk about, Troy?" she said.

"About us," he sat on a small couch in the Montezs' sitting room.

"There is no more 'us', Troy."

"And it's my fault! I'm sorry, Gabriella. I truly am," he stood close to her.

"Sorry won't fix it, Troy."

"Please, Gabriella, don't be like this."

"I'll be however I want."

"EM AND CHAD ARE FALLING APART BECAUSE OF US!"

"…What?"

"Yeah, some kind of fight or something. I don't know all the details," Troy turned to face the window.

"I don't think it's _our _fault."

"Oh really? They were completely fine, until you decided to dump me!"

"Maybe if you had actually cared about me, I wouldn't have dumped you!"

"I DO CARE!"

"You have a funny way of showing it," she crossed her arms.

"So, because I wanted to escape all the drama, and the stereotyping, and the pressure of being the star basketball player, that makes _me_ the bad guy?"

Gabriella remained silent.

"Yeah, I thought that's what your answer would be," he scoffed, "Whatever, Gabriella."

Troy left the house.

**

* * *

I think this is one of my favorite chapters. But, gosh, only one more left! (AND THEN A SEQUEL! YAYYYYYYY! -Jordan)**

**Isn't that depressing? Yes, yes it is. (Err...it is? I thought we guaranteed them at least 2 more stories? -Jordan)**

**Last chapter will be pure fluffle! PURE FLUFFLE! Can't wait to start writing it! (I can't wait to read it before all of you do! Haha -Jordan)**

**But yes, sorry Princess of Stories for not crediting! I have terrible memory problems! Haha. (Mhmm, she does. Allyn FORGETS ABOUT ME constantly. -Jordan)**

**Please review! **

**Please?**

**Pretty please? **

**AW COME ON, JUST REVIEW ALREADY!**

**I love you?**

**No, seriously. **

**Okay, just press the 'go' button, and everything will be okay. **

**Thank you! (Allyn, you seriously need to learn how to stop talking. -Jordan)**


	20. The Fluffle Chapter

**Here it is. (I feel sad. Oh, the formal title of this chapter is "Ends are Just New Beginnings," but Allyn and I liked "The Fluffle Chapter". **

**The end. (I think I'm going to cry. I love this story! -Jordan)**

**Wow. (Let's goooo! -Jordan)**

**

* * *

**Emily stared at the envelope in her hands. Chad's handwriting was on the front: _Emster._ The envelope had fallen out of her locker as she had gotten her things together to leave the school. 

She debated opening it. Frankly, she was scared. What if it was him breaking up with her? They had been growing apart for the past few days.

He stopped calling, walking her home, and spent all his free time with Zeke.

What really didn't help is that Emily had lost her journal. She didn't have anything to confide in.

'Em, what are you thinking? This is Chad! He wouldn't break up with you--in a note.'

She gathered all her courage in one, deep breath and opened the envelope. A letter fell out. She picked it up, and noticed her hand was shaking.

_Emster, _

I read the journal. Meet me at 6 tonight.

-- Chad

"Oh God, what does that mean?!" she said aloud.

"What does what mean?" Troy peeped into the door.

"This!" she held up the note.

"What is this journal he speaks of?" Troy questioned.

"I've been writing in a journal, since Laura left Daddy."

"Em, for the last time call her 'Mom'."

"No," she studied his dressed up appearance, "Where are you going?"

"I have a date," he said quickly.

"WHAT?!"

"Look, I'm just doing it to get all the girls off of my back."

"Have fun with Sarah, then."

"Her name is Daylie. So there," he stuck out his tongue.

"Just go," she laughed.

Troy left the house and left Emily in silence. Their dad had gone for another conference for the weekend, so Emily was the only one in the house.

She looked at the clock; 5:17. While soaking in the silence, Emily lost herself in deep thought. There was so much to think about, and she didn't have anywhere to put it down.

Since she was in deep thought, Emily jumped at the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey," Chad's voice replied quietly from the other end.

"Oh, hey, Chad."

"Did you open it?" He was referring to the envelope, of course.

"Yeah."

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, Chad. I'm coming," she sighed.

"Okay, see you soon!" Chad hung up.

Emily couldn't help but feel utter confusion as she changed.

* * *

"Chad! Open the door!" Emily stood on her tip-toes to look through the small window in the front door. 

"ONE SECOND!" Chad's voice was muffled through the door.

Emily sighed and smoothed down her shirt. 'Deep breaths, Em. Just take deep breaths.'

She heard footsteps approach the door and the doorknob turning. The next thing she saw was Chad's smiling face in the doorway.

"Hey," he continued smiling.

"Chad, what is this?"

"Just come in," he moved aside to let her into his house.

She entered and found the house lights off, and the place lit with candles. The scent was strong throughout the house. It was vanilla; Emily's favorite.

Emily inhaled deeply, taking it all in. Chad watched her reaction and smiled.

"I still don't get this, Chad," she turned around to face him.

"You're not supposed to," he laughed gently, "Now, come on." He led her to the dining room, which completely blew Emily away.

The table - seated for two - was covered with a simple white table cloth. In the center, there was a bouquet of Gerber Daisies - Emily's favorite flowers. On the sides of the bouquet were two more candles.

"Chad," she said breathlessly.

He smiled once more and pulled out her chair. Emily sat down, still soaking it all in.

"How did-?" she looked around, only to find him not in the room anymore. "Chad?"

"Right here," his voice said from behind her. He set a plate of spaghetti in front of her and returned to his seat.

Emily looked from her plate to him with questioning look on her face.

"Yes, I made it," he chuckled. "Oh, and I would appreciate it if you didn't make jokes," Chad added.

"You? Made this?"

"Yes, hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Very."

"Hey now!"

The couple laughed and Emily - although somewhat apprehensive - took a bite. "Ooh, this is good, Chad."

"Zeke's a good teacher," Chad grinned.

"That's why you were spending all your time with Zeke? To learn how to cook?"

"Well, yeah. I wanted to do something special for you."

Emily felt herself blush. "To think this whole time I thought you were about to break up with me."

"Emster, that's why I did this whole thing. I read your journal entry, and I just wanted to show you how perfect we were together."

She felt herself blush harder. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled and took her hand from across the table.

* * *

"Thank you, Chad," she smiled as they stood at her front door. 

"Don't thank me," he smiled back.

Emily's heart melted at his smile. It was almost as if she had fallen in love with him all over again. She loved the feeling, and didn't want the night to end.

Emily felt a subtle sadness come over her. They were at her front door. In a few minutes, she would go inside and Chad would go home; back to their normal lives.

"I love you," he looked her dead in the eye.

Tears came to her eyes. She couldn't have been happier in that moment.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Emily and Chad's lips met with pure passion. They're love ran so deep in that one moment, you could almost see the electricity jump between them.

"Oh God, you're perfect," she wiped away her tears when they pulled apart.

"I'm not perfect, Emster," he wiped one of her tears away.

She laughed gently and gave him a watery smile. "I guess this is goodnight, huh?" she sniffed.

"Maybe, maybe not," Chad smirked.

"Chad, what are you planning this time?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"But-"

"Night, Emster," he laughed gently and kissed her on the forehead. He then ran down the sidewalk towards his house.

Emily walked into the house, looking around suspiciously for signs of Chad's next surprise. Not that she needed anything else. She was perfectly content with what he had done for her.

She saw what she was looking for - or she guessed so - once she stepped into her bedroom. A single package was on her bed, plainly wrapped.

Emily opened in cautiously. When she opened it, she smiled to herself.

It was her journal.

A card attached to the front cover of the journal read: _Last page_.

Emily was curious as to what this meant. She opened her journal to the last page, to see Chad's handwriting.

It was a letter.

* * *

Chad took a deep breath as he stood in the Boltons' backyard - in the precise spot Emily and Chad had their first kiss. Well, not technically they're first. Since, they had kissed in kindergarten. But, Chad didn't really think that counted - since he found it gross at the time. 

He saw Emily's figure appear at the door. He took another deep breath and checked his pockets for the small box. 'Thank God, I remembered it,' Chad thought as he felt the gift in his pocket.

Emily opened the backdoor and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Before Chad could even think, Emily ran and kissed him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she kept repeating as he hugged her.

"Don't be. You didn't know," he held her close.

And there they stood for a while, hugging.

"Emster, I love you so much," Chad released her and dug in his pocket.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Emily wiped her eyes.

He brought out a small velvet box. _A ring box_.

"Don't worry. I'm not proposing," he laughed gently as he saw Emily's eyes widen.

Chad opened the box to reveal his mother's engagement ring.

Emily inhaled deeply and covered her mouth. "Chad--" she managed to get out.

"Emily, my mom told me to give this to someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know we're too young to be engaged, but right now, I know I want to. Me loving you, that'll never change."

More tears streamed down Emily's face.

"Emily Katherine Bolton, I'm giving you this promise ring to promise you that I'm going to wait for you; that I'm going to be there for you, no matter what; that I'm going to be loving you, no matter where I am."

"Chad, you don't have to do this," she whispered.

"Yes, Emster, I do."

He slid the ring onto her right ring finger, and - amazingly - it fit perfectly. They both took it (as I'm sure you readers do) as a sign that they were meant to be.

She kissed him once more, the most passionate of their kisses that night. As they stood there kissing each other, a gentle rain began to fall. Emily smiled as their foreheads touched.

"Wasn't it your dream to kiss in the rain?" Chad whispered.

"Mmhm," she grinned and kissed him once more.

* * *

The next morning, Emily woke up still glowing from her date with Chad. She turned over in her bed and picked up her journal. 

She turned to the last page once more.

_Dear Emster, _

_I'm not really good at this. So please, don't laugh._

_When I read your journal entry, I knew I needed to do this for you. For us. I know we've been going through a rough point, and it's not all your fault, so don't blame yourself._

_I've been worried. Just as much as you have. Although, I didn't have something as handy as this journal to keep all my thoughts in, so I started getting upset and angry, when I should have just talked to you._

_Why did I get upset? Well, the truth is, Em, the way we are now, is how my parents started acting, which ultimately led to their divorce._

_I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, Emster. I wanted to talk to you about it, I just didn't know how._

_I love you. I hope you know that. I don't think my parents told each other that enough. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I've never been happier._

_I don't know about you, but I'm not giving up on us. I'll never do that._

_I hope that tonight, we fixed everything and started over with a clean slate. Seriously, Emster, I don't think I'd make it without you._

_I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life._

_I want you to know that, Emster. My parents' marriage ended, and I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening to us._

_Whenever I got shaky before, I always thought back to our first kiss. Well, our first real kiss. I don't know about you, but I felt an instant connection. The kind that last for a lifetime._

_I love you, so much, Emster. I know I've said that a lot. But, I don't think you can say it too much._

_I'll be outside, I think you know where._

_Oh, and Em, thank you for the second chance._

_Love always,_

_Chad_

**_

* * *

_I think I almost made myself cry with this chapter. (I cried. Multiple times. EVERY time I read this chapter, I cry. -Jordan) **

**Or need an insulin shot. Eh, either one works.**

**Oh, and some The Notebook fans might recognize one of the paragraphs in Chad's letter. I ran out of things to say so I whipped out the most romantic book I know! Haha.**

**But gosh, it's the end. I thought it was a cute ending. What about you guys?**

**Please review, for the last time, well for Give It A Second Chance.**

**I came up with a brilliant story idea! Well, it's really a series of oneshots. I got the idea from Dracoisalooker76. If any of you have read Life Is A Highway, it will sorta be like that, only of Emily and Chad through their childhood.**

**I thought it would be cute, and I have many ideas already. So, be watching out for it!**

**Please review!**

**Ooh, and if any of you would like to submit me ideas for the third one, please feel free to do so! It will happen in Emily's junior year, and Chad's senior.**

**Now, press that 'go' button and have fun! (Allyn, you talk a lot. -Jordan)**


End file.
